Les plans machiavéliques d'Ace
by Lawiki
Summary: Ace est une personne avec de fortes convictions. Et quand il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'avoir. Et là, ce qu'il veut... C'est son baby-sitter de l'extrême, autrement appelé "le sexy voisin de pallier". Mission : Pécho Marco.
1. Mission

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

**Nouveau projet lancé, tout droit sortie d'une discussion étrange avec PerigrinTouque !**

**Ce seront des chapitres assez courts, un exécutoire d'idées farfelues, comme souvent... Je tenterais d'être assez régulière dans mes publications... Tout est dans le "tenterais". Comme souvent aussi !**

**Petites infos : Univers Alternatif, les personnages appartiennent à Oda, Ace à toujours des tendances exhibes et les bibous sont caricaturés. Je précise pour qu'on ne vienne pas me taper parce qu'ils sont tous complètement stupides.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le lancement de cette fiction... Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : LANCEMENT ~**

* * *

C'est le matin… Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder l'heure pour le savoir. J'entends d'ici le bordel que fait Sabo dans sa chambre pour cacher ses projets tops secrets et Luffy grogner comme un zombie affamé. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de retrouver la trace de ses dents sur la table… Encore.

Moi… J'attends. Je n'ouvre pas encore les yeux.

La porte de notre appartement claque doucement, et un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me concentre sur les bruits ambiants, même si j'ai du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit avec le grabuge que fait mon blondinet de frère.

Un soupire me parvient, me faisant me mordiller la lèvre.

— Luffy… Arrête de lécher cette assiette, il n'y a rien dedans, yoi…

— Mais… Je sens encore la viande d'hier soir… Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Et j'ai faim...

Oh, je l'aime ce gamin, mais qu'il est con. Il est pathologiquement instable, sérieux… Enfin, on me dira… Même Sabo avec ses neurones en plus n'est pas non plus le génie de la bande.

J'entends vaguement le reste de la conversation entre Luffy et notre baby-sitter de l'extrême, qui ouvre les placards pour combler l'appétit gargantuesque du dernier de la fratrie.

Les minutes passent, je perçois quelques consignes données dans le vide, puis des pas dans l'appartement… Ça y'est, c'est bientôt le moment… Mon moment...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner de frustration en entendant Sabo sortir de sa chambre, interpellant l'homme de ma vie.

— Salut Marco…

— Bonjour Sabo… Fais attention, tu as encore de la poudre sur la joue…

— Oh, euh… Merci...

Il va falloir que je dise un jour à Sab' que ce n'est pas en faisant des expériences chimiques avec les jeux de gamins de Luffy, qu'il détruira le monde… Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris que la panoplie de chimiste de Lu' ne permet que d'inventer des couleurs et faire de la mousse…

— Ton frère n'est pas levé, yoi ?

Oh, il parle de moi ! Il parle de moi !

— Non, toujours pas… Il flemmarde comme d'habitude…

Évidemment que je flemmarde… J'ai des standards de réveil très haut !

Sabo finit par marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains, si j'en crois le bruit de l'eau qui coule, et les pas de mon futur mari se dirigent vers ma chambre… Si seulement je pouvais l'enfermer avec moi pour toujours… Mais ça ne serait pas assez subtile.

Quelques coups contre le battant et la porte s'ouvre doucement, alors que je garde obstinément les yeux fermés et la tête profondément ancrée dans l'oreiller. Des pas souples s'approchent de moi, son parfum commence à envahir mon espace vital, me faisant soupirer d'aise… J'ai toujours du mal à me contrôler en sa présence, même s'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit jusque-là.

Sa main se pose sur mes cheveux, me massant doucement le crâne, me faisant me détendre complètement.

— Ace… Il va falloir te lever, yoi…

Si tu savais, il y a une partie de mon corps qui est bien levée, là… Mon nom prononcé avec cette voix rauque, le meilleur aphrodisiaque du monde…

Je grogne, pour lui faire croire que je me réveille doucement, et bouge légèrement. J'aimerais bien que le matin se répète en boucle toute la journée, pour avoir ce petit moment en tête-à-tête avec lui.

— Ace… Tu vas être en retard…

S'il savait à quel point je m'en fiche d'être en retard… S'il savait… S'il savait tout l'effet qu'il me fait… Désir ou amour… Tu le sauras un jour… J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité… Oups, stop, un instant, j'aimerais que ce moment…

— …. Rrrrrrmmm….

Mon propre ronflement me réveille en sursaut, mes yeux balayent rapidement la pièce, et je finis par remarquer Marco, toujours prostré à côté de mon lit, qui a l'air tout aussi surpris que moi… À quel moment je me suis rendormie ?

Woaw, trop bien, ça veut dire que j'ai eu deux réveils aujourd'hui !

Il retire sa main de mes cheveux et se redresse, sans me quitter du regard, pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas me recoucher.

— Allez, Ace, ne m'oblige pas à retourner ton matelas, yoi…

— Mon matelas, non merci, mais tu peux me retourner moi…

Et merde, j'ai encore fait une Luffy… Je suis sûr que le son est venu de ma gorge et pas de ma tête… Le sourcil haussé de Marco me le confirme.

— Tu n'es pas échangeable, yoi…

Oh, il n'a pas compris ! Mais est-ce qu'il vient d'insinuer que j'étais précieux ?! Ouh, ma journée est refaite… Non, à aucun moment, je ne pense qu'il a voulu dire quelque chose de péjoratif...Je suis optimiste avec tout ce qu'il dit sur ma personne...

Il s'en va de ma chambre, sans un mot de plus et je m'assois dans mon lit, boudeur. Je n'aime pas quand il s'en va comme ça, on dirait qu'il me fuit. Même si, en restant relatif, je sais qu'il vaut mieux aller surveiller ce qu'avale Luffy, avant qu'il ne prenne la bouteille de javel pour du lait.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder partir, fixant son dos musclé et ses fesses beaucoup trop affriolantes…

Marco… Rien que son prénom me donne des frissons d'excitation. Je sais qu'il est plus vieux que moi, et que s'il avait le choix, il ne viendrait sûrement pas nous surveiller tous les jours, pour vérifier qu'on ne meurt pas de façon stupide. À la base, on est juste voisin, mais je ne sais pas… Il est trop parfait, ce mec.

Je devrais presque remercier le vieux de l'avoir soudoyé pour qu'il nous surveille… On s'est débarrassé d'un grand-père trop chiant, pour récupérer un baby-sitter ultra sexy… On est gagnant au change...

Mais à cause de tout ça, on se retrouve là, moi, ma gaule, et mes états d'âme.

J'ai beau essayer d'attirer son attention de façon subtile pour qu'il me regarde, il n'y a rien qui fonctionne ! Je reste coincé au stade du gamin qu'il doit venir réveiller tous les matins, au risque qu'il soit en retard en cours… Est-ce qu'il comprendra un jour que l'avenir de ma vie sexuelle est plus important que ma vie toute entière ?!

Il va falloir que je passe une vitesse, si je veux que les choses changent. Il va bien finir par me voir comme l'homme que je suis devenu, et plus comme la petite teigne que j'étais dans mon enfance !

… Oui, il a connu cette période. Oui, il est vieux. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il est sexy et expérimenté…

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur mes lèvres… Il me faut un plan. À partir de maintenant, je ne resterais plus sans rien faire.

La chasse au Marco est ouverte. Il va me tomber dans les bras dans un claquement de doigt ! Hop !

**Etape 1** : Avoir un plan.

Je rejette la couette sur le côté du lit, d'un coup bien plus motivé pour la journée, avec cette nouvelle passion qui m'anime. C'est parti.

* * *

**Mission : _Pécho Marco._**

**État :_ Lancement du projet._**

* * *

~.~


	2. Première tentative

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**_

_**C'est parti pour la fameuse "première étape" du grand plan diabolique d'Ace ! Va-t-il réussir ? Va-t-il échouer ? Comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?  
Êtes-vous prêts pour le plan le moins épique du monde ?!**_

_**Merci à PerigrinTouque, Psycho Black Wolf, Wado21, Quimress et Stella pour vos reviews !**_  
_**Merci à ceux qui suivent ou ont mis en favoris cette humble fiction !**_

_**Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Réponse Guest :  
**Stella** \- Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si le monde va survivre… Avec Ace aux commandes, tout est possible ! Contente que tu ais aimé la réf à Axelle Red x) A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : TENTATIVE DE PLAN ~ **

* * *

Alors…. La première étape fixée était plus compliquée que prévu. Trouver un plan, ce n'est pas mon fort. Je n'ai pas la patience pour ça, je suis un homme d'action !

Du coup, j'ai décidé de passer à la deuxième étape, qui est en fait le début de mon plan démoniaque : _Attirer subtilement son attention._

Simple et efficace comme appellation, et au moins, j'ai le champ libre pour faire ce que je veux. Tous les moyens sont bons, clairement, mais aujourd'hui, je veux que mon futur-mari me remarque et se dise : "Mais comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté d'un être aussi fabuleux pendant toutes ces années ?!". Je vais lui en mettre plein les mirettes, il se rendra compte de mon existence, puis parlera de moi à son père, et ce soir, j'ai la bague au doigt. Bingo, Jackpot.

Bon, peut-être pas ce soir. Demain.

Néanmoins, pour bien commencer ce plan, il faut que je sois présentable. Je dois donner l'illusion à Marco que je suis un prince, pas un pouilleux ! Et à la guerre, comme à la guerre...

Sabo prend trop de temps dans la salle de bains, alors presto-presto, je le dégage. Ce n'est pas cruel, il met trois plombes le blondinet, juste pour se laver et mettre sa crème de jour. Tandis que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire ressortir ma beauté naturelle. Mère nature m'a donné un charisme à toutes épreuves, ne soyez pas jaloux.

Une scène de bagarre épique plus tard, que je ne peux pas détailler pour les âmes sensibles, la porte claque sur la tronche colérique de mon frère. Adossé au battant, mon regard se baisse sur un problème de taille. L'étendard de mon désir se fait un peu trop voir dans mon calbut, il faut que je pense à soulager tout ça.

Un long soupir dépité m'échappe… Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec ma bite, on va régler ça à l'ancienne…

Attention ! Il est hors de question que j'utilise ma main droite. J'ai pris la décision de rester pur pour Marco. Et la branlette, ça compte comme un acte de débauche. Pureté intégrale et abstinence ! Si ça, ça ne me convainc pas de bouger mon cul pour le pécho...

J'enlève le dernier vêtement qui fait rempart à ma nudité, et fonce vers la douche. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre…

Je serre les dents à la sensation de l'eau gelée sur ma peau sensible. Cependant, même mon début d'hydrocution ne semble pas vouloir calmer mes ardeurs. J'expire profondément, tentant une méditation digne de nos ancêtres, en fermant les yeux.

— Je suis un guerrier ninja… Je suis un guerrier ninja… Je suis un guerrier nin-… PUTAIN TA MÈRE, C'EST FROIIIID !

Échec cuisant et déshonneur sur ma virilité.

Je décide de tourner le mitigeur, pour retrouver une sensation de chaleur, créant rapidement une vapeur d'eau épaisse dans la pièce… Je soupire de soulagement, en sentant mes muscles se détendre et mon membre aller faire dodo.

_Ace : 1. Ma bite : 0._

Je rejette la tête en arrière, l'eau fouette légèrement mon visage, et mon cerveau passe en mode off. Mais pas mon esprit, qui commence à dessiner des images alléchantes contre mon gré… Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, laissant mes pensées me guider vers des voies inavouables...

_Marco ouvre la porte de cette salle de bains, et décide de me rejoindre, après un regard gourmand sur moi. Son corps nu contre le mien, l'eau qui dévale sa peau, retraçant ses muscles solides et dessinés pour son âge… Je sens ses mains agripper mes hanches pour coller nos bassins, sa bouche embrasser ma nuque de façon un peu trop réaliste..._

Je sursaute, mes paupières s'ouvrent, et je constate avec déception que Marco n'est pas réellement là. Je lâche un petit rire amer, en passant une main sur mon visage. Les sensations construites de toutes pièces par mon cerveau s'en vont aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées, me rendant frileux.

C'est vraiment en train de me rendre dingue. Il me rend dingue.

Ma main retourne le long de mon corps et je baisse les yeux sur mon membre… Et merde. Ma bite gagne ce match. Je secoue la tête pour faire disparaître les dernières prémices de mon fantasme.

Bon, bah… Je recommence… J'inspire profondément, les doigts sur le mitigeur...

— Je suis un guerrier ninja…. Je suis un guerrier ninja…

* * *

**...A FEW MOMENT LATER...**

* * *

Finalement, ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Mon corps et mes désirs étaient plutôt d'accord entre eux, contrairement à mon petit coeur pur qui voulait simplement retrouver Marco le plus vite possible. Ma bite est un esprit libre, je n'y peux rien…

Après avoir choisi des habits qui me mettent en valeur, mis un coup de parfum et coiffé mes mèches rebelles, j'inspire profondément, prêt à recevoir toutes les lumières sur moi.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, et je surprends tout de suite les grands yeux écarquillés de Luffy sur ma personne. Je sais que je suis le plus stylé des grands frères, mais tant de fanatisme, ça me touche.

— … Ace… T'es un guerrier Ninja ? Et tu m'as rien dit ?!

Oups. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient m'entendre. Je détourne le regard, l'air de rien, et tente une œillade discrète vers Marco. Il me scrute… Oh mon dieu, il me fixe même !

— Tu as eu un problème avec le mitigeur, yoi ?

— … Non… Je méditais…

Il hausse un sourcil, continuant de me mater sans gêne. Arrête Marco, pas ici, hihihi… Dis que je suis beau et bien sapé. Non, en fait, ne dis rien, continue juste de me regarder et si tu pouvais percevoir toutes mes phéromones, ça m'arrangerait. D'ailleurs, si la pièce commence à se réchauffer, pas d'inquiétude, ce sont les flux de ma sexitude qui font effet...

— … Bien. Si ça peut te permettre de te canaliser, yoi.

Non, Marco ! Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse renifler mes aisselles pour que tu sentes que je suis dans ma période de reproduction ?

— Mh… Ouais, c'est une vieille technique de moines Shaolin, j'ai vu ça dans un film.

Bon point pour moi, il va être impressionné par ma culture. Outre que mon physique, mon intelligence peut également le séduire.

— Quel film ?

— _Karaté Kid_.

— Ah… Je vois…

Je le savais, il est impressionné par mes références. Marco détourne ses yeux de moi, et au lieu de rester planter debout comme un idiot, je décide de m'installer à table, me rapprochant de lui au passage.

Je me sers mon petit-déjeuner, avant de commencer à manger, l'air de rien. D'un coup d'oeil, je vois Sabo lire le derrière de sa boîte de céréales, comme tous les matins, puis Luffy fixer la table, semblant réfléchir à quel goût elle a…. Comme tous les matins. Marco met sous son nez une nouvelle tartine, que mon petit frère ne prend même pas la peine d'attraper avec ses mains, plongeant la tête la première pour la récupérer avec sa bouche...

… Comme tous les matins.

Pour le moment, la maison est assez calme, ce qui ne dure jamais longtemps… Surtout quand Marco s'en va. Ce dernier m'observe encore et je sens un sentiment de fierté m'envahir. Il m'adresse ensuite encore la parole… Mon plan est vraiment sur le point de fonctionner à la perfection.

— Et faire… Tes méditations… Ça t'aide ?

Je plisse les lèvres, dans un élan de fausse-réflexion, tentant de paraître le plus serein possible.

— Plutôt oui… Ça me permet de me retrouver avec moi-même, de pouvoir réfléchir et me lier plus facilement avec les éléments autour de moi, comprendre les énergies…

Je m'impressionne presque moi-même, de parvenir à sortir des conneries pareilles. Comme si ce n'était pas évident que le seul truc qui pose problème dans ma vie, c'est la tête chercheuse dans mon froc qui tente de déclarer son amour au corps de Marco !

— ...Et contrôler ma bite.

Et merde. J'étais bien parti, pourtant. À trop se perdre dans ses pensées…

Sabo s'étouffe avec ses céréales, avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire, se foutant clairement de ma gueule. Luffy ne se préoccupe pas de tout ça, préférant chouiner parce que sa tartine ne veut pas venir directement dans sa bouche. Genre, elle serait suicidaire…

Marco, lui, hausse un sourcil et me fixe avec son habituel air flegmatique. Qui est incroyablement sexy, il faut le dire. Mais aussi très déroutant. Il hoche légèrement la tête, sous le rougissement de mes joues et il soupire en se levant.

— Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Je dois y aller, je repasse ce soir. Passez une bonne journée. Et Luffy, si tu veux quelque chose, utilise tes mains, yoi… Tu devrais avoir quitté la phase orale à ton âge.

Luffy le regarde avec ses grands yeux innocents, marquant toute son incompréhension. Marco prend son sac, et nous fait un dernier signe de main, avant de partir pour son travail. La porte se referme et je relâche l'air coincé dans mes poumons. Sabo me toise, retenant toujours son rire.

Arrête de me juger, toi.

— Tu cocottes, Ace. J'sais pas pourquoi t'as mis autant de parfum, mais on sait que t'es là.

Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante. C'était le résultat attendu en fait, qu'on me remarque, abruti.

— C'est quoi ton but au juste, le moine Shoalin du cul ?

— La ferme Sab'... Je te signale que mon plan a très bien fonctionné.

Je me lève de ma chaise, mettant mon bol dans l'évier et retourne dans ma chambre pour terminer de me préparer. Je sens ma chemise au passage, pour voir si mon frère à raison… Je vais peut-être changer mes fringues, effectivement...

Je l'entends au loin, gueuler.

— Dis plutôt que ça a complètement foiré, Ace !

— Mais non ! T'y connais rien !

Si, ça a complètement foiré. J'avoue. On est loin de l'étape du mariage, là...

Il va falloir que je passe à la phase suivante.

* * *

**Mission** :_** Pécho Marco.**_

**État** : _**En cours de réalisation.**_

* * *

**~.~**


	3. Deuxième tentative

_**Hey ! **_

_**Nous revoilà pour la "deuxième tentative de plan"... Comme vous l'aurez tous compris : C'est pas gagné pour Ace. Il a de la suite dans les idées, mais galère bien... Souhaitons un bon courage à Marco, qui est le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire...**_

_**Merci à Conteuse, Wado21, Quimress, PerigrinTouque, Stella, Heavelny0 pour vos reviews ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent et mettent en favoris cette fiction ^.^**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Review Guest :

**Stella** \- Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu te sois bidonnée, les conneries d'Ace ont au moins le mérite d'être drôles ! Est-ce une bonne chose qu'il soit tenace ? Pour les spectateurs, oui… Par contre, pour Marco, je ne suis pas sûre x) A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : DEUXIÈME TENTATIVE ~**

* * *

J'ai cogité toute la journée. Marco est revenu le soir même, comme promis, mais je n'ai rien tenté cette fois. Sabo a raison, mon plan précédent a échoué, il faut que je laisse les choses s'apaiser tranquillement…. Pour mieux attaquer !

Donc, pour la deuxième étape, j'ai décidé de frapper fort. De me livrer totalement. Si mon intelligence ne parvient pas à le séduire, peut-être que mon corps y arrivera…

Le soleil se lève, doucement… Néanmoins, pour une fois, je suis debout et douché bien avant l'arrivée de Marco. J'ai sacrifié mon sacro-saint réveil pour ce plan, donc j'espère vraiment qu'il va fonctionner ! C'est ma carte ultime !

Toujours en serviette dans ma chambre, j'attends. Je pourrais m'habiller, parce que j'avoue que je me caille les miches, mais ça serait contre-productif, et ça foutrait en l'air tout mon projet machiavélique.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable… Il ne devrait plus tarder.

J'inspire profondément, les yeux rivés sur mes mains pour me concentrer sur quelque chose. Récapitulons pour savoir si j'ai tout.  
Les abdos en béton et superbement dessinés ? Check.  
Les jambes ciselées qu'on a envie de caresser tellement elles paraissent douces ? Check.  
Les tétons qui pointent ? Check.  
Mon petit cul ? Ah oui, lui, il est toujours là, aucun doute… Le plus parfait des popotins…

Tout a l'air d'être en place, c'est nickel ! Quelle perfection de la nature… Si je n'étais pas aussi accro à Marco, je me baiserais bien. C'est possible ça ? De s'auto-faire l'amour ? Est-ce que la masturbation, c'est s'aimer soi-même ? Je ne me suis jamais penché sur la question, ça serait à méditer un de ces quatre...

J'entends enfin la porte d'entrée claquer, et je me redresse. C'est le moment où jamais de reculer. Mais je ne reculerais pas. Je ne reculerais devant rien ! Je vais pécho du Marco !

Je me concentre sur les pas dans l'appartement, et je fais quelques exercices de respiration que j'ai vu sur des tutos de théâtre. Je détends les muscles de mon visage pour pouvoir au mieux jouer la comédie. Tout est sous contrôle.

D'abord, il s'occupe de Luffy…. Ensuite, il croise Sabo…. Et après…

Quelques coups à ma porte me font sourire. J'efface ce rictus, feigne la surprise et laisse le battant s'ouvrir, sans tenter de le retenir. Quel bon comédien je fais…

Marco s'arrête à l'entrée de ma chambre, alors que je n'ai qu'une petite serviette autour des reins et je joue la timidité à la perfection, en reculant d'un pas.

— Oh, Marco…

J'espère qu'il ne va pas penser que je me branlais ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je ne veux pas que Marco me voie comme un pervers ! L'horreur doit se lire sur ma tronche, même plus besoin de simuler. Néanmoins, Marconounet n'a pas l'air s'en préoccuper.

— Tu es déjà levé ? C'est surprenant…

Mh, pas faux, point pour lui. Il faut que je trouve une excuse…

— Oui, j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit…

— … Tu as des soucis, Ace ?

Oh, c'est trop mignon, il s'inquiète pour moi ! Ouuuh, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin ! Mais je me souviens que je suis à moitié nu, donc ce n'est pas le moment. Parce que le tout-puissant pourrait se réveiller, et je serais grillé de la pire des façons.

… Le tout-puissant, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon chibre. C'est une histoire plutôt marrante. En fait, un jour, des mecs chelous habillés avec de longues robes sont venus me faire l'éloge d'un certain "Dieu", en me donnant ses qualités… Puissant, juste, grand, omniprésent… Et il n'est qu'amour. Comme ma bite ! Donc, depuis…

Ah, attends, il faudrait peut-être que je réponde à Marco, au lieu de sourire fièrement en pensant à ma teub. C'était quoi déjà, le sujet de discussion ?

— Non, pas particulièrement, c'était juste une mauvaise nuit…

Il me toise, les yeux un peu soucieux, et rien que ce regard gonfle mon coeur d'une douce chaleur. Mon piou-piou, tu es si bienveillant… Mon expression faciale doit en dire un peu trop sur ce que je pense, puisque je le vois hausser un sourcil.

— Tu as médité ce matin ?

Ah ? Non, finalement, il ne se doute de rien. Et je crois que ça va me suivre, ça…

— Ouais, un peu, ça m'a fait du bien…

— Tant mieux…

… Est-ce que Marco croit que "méditation", ça veut dire "masturbation" ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas… Je n'aurais pas dû dire que ça m'a fait du bien. C'est tendancieux. Mais mon futur amoureux ne peut pas penser ça de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas un être de débauche. Je suis gentil. J'ai un coeur avec des sentiments dedans ! Y a pas que mes couilles qui sont remplies ! MARCO JE T'AIME !

On se fixe quelques secondes. Marco à l'air de se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale. Moi aussi, pour être honnête.

Mais je suis surtout déçu de ne pas voir son regard se détacher de mon visage. Ouh, ouh ! Mate mon corps de rêve ! LOOK MY BODY MARCO !

… Ça ne lui fait rien. Ça n'a aucun effet.

Ok, alors, étape suivante. Maintenant.

— Tu nous rejoins, le petit-déjeuner est sur la table…

Vite, vite !

J'avance d'un pas vif dans la pièce, pour faire genre, et fait semblant de trébucher, relâchant au passage ma serviette. Une mine paniquée se peint sur mon visage, à l'idée de me retrouver nu devant l'homme que je désire ardemment, et me cache les parties de mes deux mains.

— Oups ! Oh non ! J'ai fait tomber ma serviette ! Me regarde pas Marco, je suis pudique…

Je vois mon voisin hausser un sourcil à ma réaction, qui semble le convaincre puisqu'il relève les yeux vers le plafond, en soupirant.

— Oh mon dieu, mais que vais-je faire ?... JE NE SUIS PAS UN GARÇON FACILE !

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, yoi…

— Marcoooooo….

Mes yeux se plissent dangereusement en entendant mon petit frère arriver dans le couloir et se rapprocher de ma chambre. Il va tout faire foirer ! Non, hein ! Je n'ai pas utilisé mes plus belles qualités d'acteur pour qu'il vienne tout gâcher !

Trop tard, Luffy se plante devant la porte de ma chambre, une cuillère dans la bouche, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Mon futur mari soupire, puis tente de retirer la cuillère des lèvres de mon petit frère, qui plante ses dents dans le métal, refusant de la lâcher. Sa petite tête part dans tous les sens, grognant presque pour ne pas qu'on lui enlève son acquisition de la matinée, mais Marco est rodé et parvient à lui confisquer.

Je suis toujours à poil dans ma chambre, je tenais à le repréciser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Luffy ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette cuillère, yoi ?

— … Je suis sûr qu'elle a le goût de glace au chocolat…

Mes paupières se ferment de dépit, alors que je passe mes mains sur mon visage, dévoilant toute ma nudité.

Luffy fixe la cuillère dans la main de Marco, avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, la suivant du regard et ouvrant la bouche pour que le blond la remette à sa place. Après plusieurs secondes, Luffy semble assimiler qu'il n'aura plus son substitut psychologique de bouffe. Il fait la moue, commence à chouiner, et tourne ses iris vers moi pour avoir du soutien, mais comprend la situation.

En fait, non, c'est Luffy, il ne comprend jamais rien.

— Bah Ace ? Pourquoi t'es tout nu ? T'as chaud ? Tu aères tes fesses ? Papy t'a dit d'arrêter de te promener comme ça, et que les vêtements, c'était pas pour les chiens…. Mais pourquoi les chiens porteraient des vêtements ?!

Mais…. Mais merde ! Il vient de totalement niquer ma couverture du mec prude ! C'est mieux quand il la ferme, celui-là !

— ACE ! METS UN FUTE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOIR TON CUL !

Non, mais l'autre blondasse anarchiste s'y met ! Je ne suis pas nudiste non plus, faut pas déconner ! Marco croise les bras sur son torse, tapotant ses doigts sur son bras, et soupire.

— Ace, habille-toi et viens manger, tu vas être en retard… Et toi, Luffy, va manger des trucs qui se mangent vraiment, et pas des objets…

— Oui, chef !

Luffy fait un salut militaire et retourne vers la cuisine, alors que je suis toujours nu, au milieu de ma chambre, en train de me peler les miches, sous l'expression morne de Marco. Tant de désillusion d'un coup.

Marco prend la poignée de ma porte, et commence à refermer le battant.

— Pense à t'habiller, Ace…

On tente le tout pour le tout.

— Pourquoi, t'as peur que je te fasse de l'effet ?

Je ne viens pas de dire ça.

— Non… Mais c'est mieux d'être civilisé, yoi.

Il referme la porte sur ces derniers mots, me laissant seul avec ma dignité à mes pieds. Je savais que j'aurais dû faire une petite danse, ou un twerk…

Bon…

_Échec complet du plan._

Et j'ai quand même mal aux couilles. Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas ma résolution de ne plus me branler. Si je pense à lui, ça ne compte pas comme une trahison ? Non ? Si ? … Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, le tout-puissant, j'ai compris le message… Arrête de pleurer. Puis Marco est parti, tu ne peux pas lui dire bonjour.

Un long soupir m'échappe. Il va falloir que je me creuse un peu plus les méninges pour attraper le poulet dans mes filets...

Mais en attendant...

* * *

**Mission : Pécho Marco**

**Ét****at : … Mal barrée.**

* * *

**~.~**


	4. Troisième tentative

_**Hey !**_

_**Retrouvons notre ami Ace, pour ses nouvelles péripéties graveleuses... Je rassure les âmes sensibles, il n'y aura pas l'interruption d'un petit popotin parfait dans ce chapitre... Ne criez pas à la déception, chaque chose en son temps !**_

_**Merci à Wado21, PerigrinTouque, Stella, Conteuse et Quimress pour vos reviews !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Rewiew Guest** :

Stella \- Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Ace est loin de réussir ses plans, le pauvre… Et Marco est un handicapé des sentiments… Ou alors, il le fait exprès ? Mystère… Merci pour les compliments, je les prends comme tel, et contente que la fic te plaise :D A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAV****ÉLIQUES D'ACE : TROISIÈME TENTATIVE ~**

* * *

Résumons l'état de la situation : J'en suis au point mort. Et ma vie n'a aucun sens.

Cependant, voyons le bon côté des choses et soyons optimistes... Au moins, c'est rapide à résumer. Mais je ne vais rien abandonner, oh ça, non…

Je n'ai pas fait le fier ce matin en allant prendre mon petit-déjeuner… Marco n'a rien montré, il a agi comme d'habitude avec moi. C'est vraiment perturbant de ne pas savoir à quoi il pense… Il m'a quand même vu nu et il n'a même pas fait "_Woaw_".

C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'utiliser la technique inverse… Au lieu de tout montrer de moi et vouloir attirer son attention… Je vais l'ignorer. Ah ! Il va en perdre tous ses moyens.

Non, mais parce que… Mettons les choses au clair : mon intelligence le laisse de marbre et mon corps ne l'a pas mis en émoi. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il s'en fout de moi ?... Tututu… Je ne pense pas, non. Marco essaie simplement de me faire passer un message… Peut-être qu'il tente de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas possible entre nous, parce qu'il est vieux. Soyons honnêtes, il ne peut pas être à ce point insensible. Mais moi, je m'en fous qu'il utilise du viagra avant moi, je veux juste qu'il me plaque contre un mur et me fasse du sale. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ?!

Donc, je vais l'ignorer. Comme ça, il va peut-être se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il perd. Et puis ça me fera des vacances, hein ! Ça me demandera moins d'efforts que d'inventer des plans alambiqués pour qu'il me remarque. Mon désintérêt soudain fera tout le travail…

Pour le moment, nous ne sommes que tous les trois à la maison. Sabo s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, et j'y entends des bruits suspects. Rien d'intime, malheureusement pour sa vie sexuelle, qui doit être aussi vide que l'estomac de Luffy actuellement.

Justement, en parlant du petit dernier, il est assis à côté de moi sur le canapé, dans sa conception du verbe s'asseoir… C'est-à-dire, les jambes en l'air et le dos contre l'assise. Il semble traîner sur son portable, avec un petit sourire que je ne lui connais pas…

Hum. Bizarre. Toutefois, j'ai tout sauf envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Je dois me concentrer sur mon plan : Ignorer Marco et prendre l'expression la plus stoïque possible, toute la soirée. Ça devrait le faire, je me suis tripoté ce matin. Oui, ça va, je vous vois venir ! J'avais dit que je ne serrerai plus la main du tout-puissant, jusqu'à ce que Marco vienne lui dire bonjour. Mais Marco est malpoli, donc le temps qu'il se décide à faire copain-copain avec mon chibre, faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Et puis c'est long deux jours, ça ne paraît pas comme ça...

Enfin, bref. Il faut que je me concentre sur le plus important. Mon nouveau plan.

Je me mets en état de méditation avancée, fixant le vide l'air de rien.

_"Je suis un guerrier shaolin ninja des montagnes. Je sais tout de la zen attitude. Je suis la sagesse incarnée, et la représentation la plus proche du vide intérieur…"_

— Ace… Tu fais quoi ? T'as une tête bizarre…

— Tais-toi, Luffy, je suis concentré.

— Tu devrais aller faire caca, on dirait que t'es constipé.

Il retourne à son portable comme si de rien n'était, ne relevant même pas mon regard noir. Petit ingrat. J'inspire profondément et retourne à mes occupations.

_"J'en étais où ? Ah ouais… Je suis un ninja des montagnes, défenseur céleste de la sainteté d'esprit et de l'innocence. Mon chibre ne me contrôle pas, je répète, mon chibre ne me contrôle pas. Je prônerai l'abstinence jusqu'à ce que Marco accepte de me démonter le cul. Enfin, sauf avec ma propre personne Je ne suis rien de plus que le serviteur du meilleur de moi-même, et le gardien de la paix intérieure…"_

J'entends vaguement Sabo sortir de sa chambre et venir nous rejoindre sur le canapé, me déconcentrant dans ma méditation spirituelle. Je lui jette un regard noir qu'il ne comprend pas, évidemment, ce simple blondinet ! Je soupire, puis fixe à nouveau un point dans le vide pour canaliser ma colère…

_"Donc… Ouais, non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis l'enfant du diable ! Voilà, je suis le destructeur de l'humanité, le pourfendeur des âmes et la luxure incarnée. Un foutu incube qui va aspirer l'âme de Marco s'il ne se décide pas à comprendre mes messages subliminaux. Je suis le méchant guerrier shaolin ninja des montagnes qui veut prendre le pouvoir sur le monde. Un jour, je les dominerai tous et je serai le roi de l'univers, attirant toutes les faveurs de Marco. Je suis un être diabolique, démoniaque, machiavélique, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Ce soir, j'ignore mon beau poulet, je ne le calculerai pas, comme l'horrible être humain que je suis. Je vais faire battre son petit coeur de maman poule d'inquiétude, au point où il se demandera si je n'ai pas intégré une secte d'hippies criminels anarchistes… Je serai le plus sadique des hommes et je terroriserai quiconque ira à l'encontre de mes plans sexuels… Je vais l'ignorer… Complètement l'ignorer…."_

La porte s'ouvre et un ballet habituel se joue, avec notre voisin qui pose ses affaires, retire ses chaussures, avant de s'avancer vers le salon. Je ne le calcule pas. Je suis le plan… Je ne dois même pas le regarder… Punaise, pourquoi mes yeux s'accrochent directement à lui ?! Ils ne sont pas obéissants du tout ! Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, mon coeur battre plus vite… Bordel, c'est le plan le plus compliqué que je n'ai jamais eu à tenir...

— Je suis là, yoi…

Mes muscles se crispent, mon souffle se coupe à l'entente de sa voix. Marco…. Marco, regarde-moi… Remarque-moi… Baise-moi… Ou juste un bisou, un petit bisou, s'il te plaît…

Il semble discerner mes halètements de buffle sous testostérone, puisqu'il se tourne vers moi. Il hausse un sourcil rempli d'interrogation.

— Ace ? Ça va ?

Retiens-toi, petit être diabolique ! Ne lui saute pas dessus ! Ne dis rien ! Détourne le regard ! Ignore-le ! Suis le plan ! Je répète, suis le plan ! Arrête de t'agiter comme une pucelle qui a le feu au cul !

N'ouvre pas la bouche… Noooon… Ace….. N'ouvre pas cette foutue grande bouche tant que Marco n'y met pas sa queue ! NON !

— Ace ?

— JE NE SUIS PAS UN ÊTRE DÉMONIAQUE ! … JE VAIS BIEN ! JE SUIS GENTIL !

Je m'accroche à l'accoudoir du canapé en pignant, dans l'espoir qu'il me croit. Ma respiration est erratique, mes yeux écarquillés comme un _Gremlins_ sous stupéfiants…

Je viens de hurler, non ?

Alors que ce n'était pas du tout l'objectif de base.

Et merde.

— D'accord…

Et double merde.

Je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler, alors que toutes mes convictions tombent une à une, emportées par la fougue de mes sentiments. C'est sorti comme une pulsion, alors que je faisais tout pour retenir toutes mes pensées. J'étais un être démoniaqueuuuuh….

Marco pose son sac, me regarde et à un léger rictus qu'il tente de cacher.

Oh putain… J'ai réussi à lui tirer une expression. Il se fout de ma gueule.

Je n'ose plus le regarder. Bordel, je viens de me ridiculiser à mort… Je m'enfonce plus dans le sofa, alors que mon piou-piou s'en va dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Luffy relève enfin le nez de son téléphone, humant l'air ambiant qui semble changer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, sérieusement ? Pourquoi ma vie, c'est autant de la merde ? J'avais une mission, me taire et faire comme si l'amour de ma vie n'était pas là… Mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est son charisme qui m'hypnotise, c'est ça ? Il pèse trop lourd dans le _game_ et écrase tous mes espoirs sans scrupule ?! C'est cruel...

Sabo me fixe, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hey, je te vois, frangin… Adopté, va. Frère indigne.

— … Ton plan a encore foiré, non ?

— Ferme-la. Juste… Ta gueule.

Échec complet du plan.

* * *

**Mission : _Pécho Marco._**

**État : … _S'enterrer vivant devient une option._**

* * *

**~.~**


	5. L'indésirable

_**Bonjour !**_

_**On s'enjaille pour un nouveau chapitre des plans désastreusement machiavéliques d'Ace ! Une nouvelle victime va entrer dans sa vie... Que dis-je ! Un paria ! Un monstre de perversités ! Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir...**_

_** Merci à Wado21, PerigrinTouque, Stella, Ptihuta11, Conteuse et Quimress pour vos reviews !**_

_**N'oubliez pas, les reviews restent la plus grande source de motivation des auteurs. Love you. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**Rewiew Guest** :

Stella : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! No drugs, la drogue c'est mal m'voyez ! Je ne sais pas non plus comment je fais, je pense que je me laisse entraîner par la folie des personnages, ne leur mettant aucune barrière et... Ça donne ça. :') Merci pour tous ces compliments ! A la prochaine !

Ptihuta11 : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la folie des personnages... Ca ne risque pas de s'arrêter là ! Ouais, le Marco est un animal timide et secret, tout le monde la sait... Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, la roue tournera pour Ace ! Quoi que pour le moment, c'est mal barré... Merci encore d'avoir laissé une trace, et à la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : NOUVELLE MISSION ~**

* * *

Je n'ai plus rien tenté pendant quelques jours… Ce n'est pas que, mais… Je me suis quand même tapé la honte. J'en ai pris conscience, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit. Alors, j'ai mis en pause ma mission pour le moment, histoire que toutes mes actions passent à la trappe. Marco n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça, agissant comme d'habitude…

Et ça m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Je suis sûr que même avec une pancarte avec écrit en gros "_REGARDE-MOI MARCO_", il ne remarquerait rien ! Cet aveugle des sentiments… Il ne se rend pas compte que mon petit coeur saigne ! Insensible !

M'enfin, bref, pour le moment, je me contente de ce que j'ai. C'est-à-dire : Rien.

Tout le monde agit comme d'habitude. Marco vient dans ma chambre pour me "réveiller", Sabo fait ses cachotteries improbables, Luffy tente de lécher le mur parce qu'il a senti de la friture… Rien d'anormal.

La journée semble commencer de façon banale, dans ma vie banale, et toute mon existence banale…

— Au fait, j'ai mon copain qui vient à la maison ce soir !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Luffy ramène encore un ami à la baraque, en prévenant à la dernière minute, parce que c'est Luffy et qu'il ramène toutes les personnes les plus bizarres de la planète chez n-...

Attends…

_"Mon copain"_ ?!

Sabo a l'air de penser à la même chose que moi. On se regarde longuement, avant de fixer notre petit frère, avec des airs d'animaux blessés. On va se lancer la balle pour tenter de tirer les choses au clair.

— Ton copain, Luffy ?!

— Ouais, mon copain.

— Un copain ?

— Non, mon copain.

— Ton copain, genre, ton ami ?

— Non, mon copain.

Il va me donner mal à la tête… Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que l'hyperactif a encore inventé ? Non, parce qu'on l'habitude de ses amis imaginaires, de l'univers entier qui se joint à ses conneries, en disant "amen" à tout ce qu'il raconte, façon gourou sympathique…

Mais j'ai du flair, et j'ai l'impression que cette fois… Ce n'est pas un membre de son fan-club chelou.

— Ton copain, genre-

— Je crois qu'il parle de son petit-ami, yoi._ -Intervient Marco, pour casser nos délires._

— Oui, voilà.

Sabo et moi, on se regarde de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés. Rappelez-moi dans quelle phase spatio-temporelle on est. Y a des choses comme ça qui méritent une part de déni.

— Ton petit-ami, genre, ton ami qui est petit ?

— Non, mon copain. Et il est pas petit. Il est grand.

Néanmoins, malheureusement pour mon âme, ce déni ne peut pas durer éternellement.  
Mon petit frère… À un petit-ami ? Un vrai ? Un être humain, pas un crabe de rivière qu'il va vouloir bouffer au bout d'un moment ?

Genre, il a réussi à pécho avant moi ? _Non. Non, non, non, non, non, et non._

Il y a des choses comme ça qui sont inacceptables.

Mon poing s'abat violemment sur la table, alors que mon visage devient rouge de colère.

— C'est hors de question ! Je refuse !

Le silence me répond, alors que Luffy me fixe, de ses grands yeux innocents. Nope. Pas ce regard. Sale petit manipulateur des cours de récré. Je ne céderais pas. Il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, avant de me dire, le plus simplement du monde.

— Bah, c'est trop tard, il est déjà au courant qu'il doit venir…

— Alors, dis lui de ne pas venir !

— Mais c'est trop tard, il s'est préparé !

— Que… Je m'en fous ! Il ne vient pas !

— Mais si ! Je lui ai dit de prendre un pyjama en plus !

— Comment ça ? Il va dormir ici ?

— Bah oui.

Mes yeux fulminent de rage. Il y a un mec, dans ce monde, qui a osé s'approcher un peu trop près de mon petit frère ?

… Non, impossible, il ne l'a pas touché. Lu' ne peut pas savoir ce genre de choses, il est beaucoup trop choupicon.

Par contre, ce gros pervers doit bien avoir des idées louches envers notre petit Lulu, et ça, ce n'est pas tolérable. Il est hors de question que ce malotru passe cette porte, et absolument impensable qu'il pose un pied dans la chambre de Luffy. Pas une couille dans son lit, non, non, non.

Je me lève de ma chaise, abattant mon poing sur la table, hargneusement.

— Moi vivant, il ne passera pas cette porte, tu m'entends Luffy ?!

* * *

**~...~**

* * *

— On est là !

J'entends la porte claquer, alors que je suis posé dans le canapé avec Sabo. Un grognement animal sort d'entre mes lèvres. J'y ai pensé toute la journée. J'ai tenté à maintes reprises d'imaginer le gars qui sort avec mon petit frère… Et j'en ai conclu qu'une seule chose : Qu'importe sa gueule, j'ai envie de l'éclater contre un mur.

Je vois mon petit frère arriver dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il tire la main tatouée d'un homme, qui apparaît rapidement derrière lui.

Oh… _Putain._ C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Un loubard, tocard, tatoué et sûrement drogué. Il a clairement la tête du mec qui vendrait père et mère pour acheter sa came. Où est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé ? Dans une décharge ? Sur un site de cul ? … Non, Luffy ne va pas sur les sites pornos. Il doit se branler sur _Marmiton,_ le gosse…

… ARGH ! Pourquoi j'imagine ça, c'est dégueulasse ! ! !

Non, non, non, Luffy ne sort pas sa bite, ce n'est pas possible. Pour lui, ça sert à faire des concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin. Contrairement à Sabo qui pisse assis, ce faiblard… Blond précieux.

Mais sérieusement… Il l'a trouvé sur un site de _dropshipping_, le panda ?!

Les deux se placent devant nous… Plus exactement devant la télé, où Sabo a exigé de mater un documentaire sur la révolution de Mai 68. Comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez énervé comme ça, je dois en plus me taper les crises fanatiques d'un anarchiste _low-cost_.

Et pourquoi Marco n'est pas encore là, d'abord ? Faut qu'il vienne, et plus vite que ça, histoire d'égayer ma journée…

Luffy essaye d'attirer notre attention en faisant des grands gestes de bras, et nous relevons tous les deux les yeux vers lui. Sabo avec une mine ennuyée, moi… Avec un regard qui pourrait détruire ton âme.

— Je vous présente Law ! C'est mon copain !

Le fameux Law nous fixe étrangement, comme s'il nous passait au scanner. Luffy ne voit pas que c'est un dangereux psychopathe ?! Il fait un geste de la tête vers nous, pour nous saluer et Sabo répond d'un geste de la main, alors que je tente d'installer un combat de regards auquel il ne répond pas. Vas-y, joue avec moi, au moins ! Face de pet !

La porte claque à nouveau et je tourne la tête beaucoup trop rapidement pour que ce soit innocent.

— C'est moi. Désolé, je suis en retard, yoi…

Oh c'est pas grave, tu es tout pardonné, mon ananas adoré… Maintenant, ça serait bien que tu acceptes que je me jette dans tes bras pour chouiner parce que ma vie est nulle, que mon petit frère à pécho avant moi, mais que son mec, c'est un ursidé sous cocaïne.

Luffy tire la main de son gars pour, semblerait-il, le présenter à son futur beau-frère.

— Marco ! Je te présente Law !

Marco observe quelques secondes l'indésirable et lui tend une main pour le saluer.

Pourquoi lui, tu le regardes et moi, tu ne me regardes pas !? Marco, fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! Je t'ai laissé tranquille quelques jours, je suis déprimé, FAIS MOI UN CÂLIN !

— Allez vous installer, yoi, je vais préparer du café.

MAIS PUTAIN ! LIS DANS MES PENSÉES, MARCO !

...Visiblement, la cuisine à l'air plus intéressante.

Luffy attrape d'une main la chemise blanche de mon fantasme ambulant, tire dessus avant de le regarder de ses grands yeux vides de toute intelligence, et Marco soupire.

— Un chocolat pour toi, Luffy, je sais.

Le visage de mon petit frère semble reprendre vie, il sourit de toutes ses dents et entraîne l'autre déchet avec lui. Ils s'assoient sur le canapé avec nous et un silence pesant s'installe, coupé par les lancers de pavés dans la télé. Si seulement y'en avait un qui pouvait sortir de l'écran pour atterrir directement dans la tronche du mec du dernier de la fratrie.

Sabo reprend la contemplation de son documentaire, Luffy fixe son junkie de façon très insistante, mais lui, il fait comme si c'était normal.

Et moi, je suis là. Juste, je suis là.

Marco revient sur cette atmosphère un peu lourde. Il pose des tasses sur la table basse, avant d'en prendre une et de s'installer dans le fauteuil libre. Je me mordille les lèvres en toisant sa position cocooning, qui me donne très envie de m'affaler sur lui. Je tente l'expression la plus mignonne de mon répertoire, pour essayer de l'amadouer.

— Je peux venir sur tes genoux, Marco ?

— Non, Ace…

Sans coeur. Je boude encore plus en prenant quand même une tasse avec moi, seule source de chaleur qu'on veut bien m'accorder. Sabo se fout discrètement de ma gueule. Faux frère. J'ai besoin d'amour, ok ?! Et personne ne m'en donne !

Marco demande à Sab' de baisser un peu le son de la télé, histoire que le vieux de l'appartement du dessous ne pense pas que les nazis reviennent faire la guerre, puis regarde Law.

— Et donc, Law, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

— Je suis en école de médecine… Sixième année.

Mais… Mais ça veut dire qu'en plus d'être camé, il est vieux !  
Est-ce que j'ai un commentaire à faire alors que j'essaye de pécho Marco qui a deux fois mon âge ? Non !  
Est-ce que je le fais quand même ? Bien sûr ! Il est pédophile !

— Tu es à quelle école, yoi ?

— A la faculté de médecine, en face du lycée de Luffy.

— Gné, gné, gné, regardez-moi, je suis médecin… Tsss…. _Docteur Folamour_ éco+, va…

Le peu de discussion s'arrête, alors que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Sabo à un sourire en coin.

— Tu penses encore trop fort, Ace…

— J'ai rien dit.

— Si. Y avait du son.

— Merde…

Je détourne les yeux pour fixer la télé et je ne dis plus rien. Marco soupire de mon comportement et dit à Law de ne pas faire attention à moi. Mais si ! Faites attention à moi, merde…

— Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

— Je lui ai fait du rentre-dedans ! -_Répond Luffy, tout fier de lui._

Sabo recrache sa gorgée de café, alors que moi, je ne bouge plus, les yeux écarquillés.

— Plus précisément, il m'a foncé dessus et m'a fait croire que c'était un accident, alors que je l'ai vu taper un sprint vers moi.

Luffy lâche un petit rire diabolique, mi-sexy, mi-mignon. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai placé mentalement Luffy et sexy dans la même phrase. Impossible.

— C'était pour que tu me remarques !

— Pour le coup, je n'ai pas pu te louper…

… Comment Luffy a réussi à séduire ce mec avec si peu, alors que moi, je donne tout, et j'ai rien ! Marco ne remarque rien ! Vas-y, je vais finir par déposer un post-it sur le lave-vaisselle, ça sera bâclé au moins.

Dans tous les cas, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'explique pas, je n'aime pas sa gueule.

Luffy s'accroche à son bras, mais il le repousse pour le passer autour des épaules de mon petit frère, qui en profite pour s'affaler sur lui.

_Je le hais._

D'accord, nouvelle mission pour le formidable Ace.

* * *

**Mission : _Dégager l'indésirable._**

**État : _En cours de perfectionnement._**

* * *

**~.~**


	6. Mission indésirable

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Il est temps de découvrir les plans pour la nouvelle mission d'Ace. Oui, il ose mettre piou piou de côté, mais ce n'est que pour mieux revenir vers lui, je vous rassure ! Courage Law !**

**Merci à Quimress, PerigrinTouque, Wado21, gaelle2050, Stella, Conteuse, Heavenly0 et ****CrimsonAech pour vos reviews !**

**Prenez soin de vous, portez-vous bien, des bisous de loin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Review Guest :

**Stella : **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Si tu penses tout de suite à Law quand on parle d'un petit ami pour Luffy, c'est qu'on t'a complètement perverti avec le LawLu ! Je considère ça comme une victoire x) Mais ils n'ont pas fini de supporter les conneries d'Ace, d'autant plus avec l'arrivée de Loulou... Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :D A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : MISSION INDÉSIRABLE ~**

* * *

— Aaanh… ah, Law…. Encore….

Je vais le tuer. Le brûler. Lui faire beaucoup de mal.

S'il veut la bagarre, il va l'avoir !

Je tente de me cacher sous la couette et de couper le son en serrant mon oreiller sur mes deux oreilles, mais rien n'y fait, je les entends toujours. Et je risque de les entendre pour le reste de ma vie. L'enfer, ça doit ressembler à ça finalement.

Je suis sûr qu'il a une petite bite en plus. Luffy se contente d'un rien.

Ok, on enclenche le plan dès demain matin. Je ne supporterai pas ça une nuit de plus. Même pas de temps en temps, non, non.

L'indésirable va savoir qu'il est indésirable.

* * *

Je n'ai presque pas réussi à dormir. Je suis traumatisé. À jamais.

Marco n'a pas eu besoin de me sortir de mes rêves ce matin. Déjà réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts sur mon plafond, je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de mettre mon plan démoniaque en oeuvre.

Décidé à combattre le mal à l'état pur qui se trouve dans ma cuisine, je rejette les couvertures sur le côté et me lève. Le seul étendard visible ce matin, c'est celui de ma vengeance.

C'est une métaphore, hein. Je n'ai pas vraiment un drapeau fait avec un caleçon et un manche à balai. J'y ai pensé, je ne vais pas mentir, mais ça ne serait pas assez subtile.

Je m'habille et me prépare à affronter cette journée, ainsi que mon beau-frère. Enfin, non, je refuse de l'appeler comme ça. Ça impliquerait qu'on ait un lien, et ça, c'est un non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il tringle mon petit frère que je vais lui faire la faveur de le considérer comme un membre de la famille. Oh ça non… "Je vais le négliger comme l'ami d'un ami."

Rien que de me souvenir de leurs gémissements de pingouins en rut, ça me donne envie de me crever les tympans et de le planter.

Je souffle un bon coup, pour intérioriser toutes mes méchantes émotions et ne rien montrer. L'avantage d'avoir une belle gueule de gangsta, c'est que mon faciès est illisible, mes expressions sont cadenassées… Je suis insondable.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, mon oeil de lynx observe chaque personne à la tablée. D'abord, Sabo, qui a une tête de six pieds de long et des cernes à concurrencer les pandas _narcotraficante_. Et vu qu'il fixe son bol de céréales comme une âme en peine, il a dû entendre autant que moi ce que j'ai entendu : L'enfer. Seulement, je comprends directement qu'il ne me sera d'aucune utilité dans la bataille, ancré dans son post-trauma.

Ensuite, il y a Marco… Oh mon piou piou, t'es tellement beau… Je suis désolé de te mettre sur la touche, mais tu comprends, j'ai des comptes à régler. Ça passe avant ma vie sexuelle inexistante. Bientôt, je reviendrai vers toi, mon joli poulet…

Enfin, mon regard se pose sur le couple sulfureux qui apprécie de partager le son de leurs ébats. Bande d'exhibs… Et ils osent faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ils ont vu l'état de Sabo ?! Sans-coeur ! Ça leur en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre…

Luffy mange son petit dej' avec grand appétit, tendant parfois de la nourriture à son mec… L'arnaque. Nous, on pourrait crever de faim sur une île déserte, il nous filerait rien, par contre, son médecin au rabais à le droit à la becquée ? Il se fout de ma gueule, le mini con ?

Et lui, là… Qui boit son café sans rien dire…. Ce pédophile criminel en liberté qui me pourrit la vie… Ma nuit surtout… Il réveille mon côté sombre juste par sa présence...

Je m'installe à table, tentant de rester calme. Marco semble remarquer la tension qui m'habite, à défaut de sa bite qui calme mes tensions… Après cette affaire, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de me détendre piou-piou, donc j'espère que tu seras UN PEU PLUS coopératif.

Je relève les yeux en voyant Law porter sa tasse à ses lèvres… Je ne loupe pas sa légère grimace et souris, l'idée venant d'elle-même. Je me redresse et lui prends limite son café de force.

— Oh, il est froid maintenant, c'est ça ? Bouge pas, je vais le réchauffer.

Personne n'a le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, je me dirige déjà vers le micro-onde. Mon visage s'assombrit une fois que j'ai le dos tourné. Toujours prendre les gens par surprise… Sauf pour la sodomie, il faut demander avant, c'est important, il faut rester poli.

Je regarde son expression dans la fenêtre et vois son sourcil haussé… Ouais, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis gentil d'un coup… Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur mon visage, alors que ses sourcils se froncent.

Merde. Si je peux le voir, ça veut dire qu'il peut me voir aussi.

Tant pis ! Je reprends une expression neutre et mets son café dans le micro-onde, faisant tout le boucan du monde pour détourner l'attention de mes gestes en tsum-tsum. Discrètement, je ramène un petit sachet de sel vers moi et le planque de ma stature.

Le micro onde sonne, je prends un peu de sel dans ma main et le met dans son café..

— Pas de sucre, Ace…

— Non, non, t'inquiète.

Je suis machiavélique… Avec ce sel dans son café, c'est sûr qu'il va passer une très mauvaise journée. Je suis démoniaque ! Mwahahahaha !

Je retourne à la table, pose sa tasse devant lui, avant de me servir enfin mon petit-déjeuner, l'air de rien.

Luffy, lui, n'a plus rien devant lui… Du coup, ses mauvaises habitudes reviennent au galop et il s'enfourne sa cuillère dans la bouche, la tétant comme un gland. Law hausse un sourcil en le voyant faire et plisse un peu la bouche quand mon petit frère se met à mordiller le métal avec entrain.

— Luffy, tu es vacciné contre le tétanos ?

Eeeeenh ! Il veut lui faire quoi à mon frère, là ? Je n'ai pas réellement entendu ce qu'il a dit, je ne l'écoute pas, mais il a parlé et ça me suffit à bouillir. Je n'aime pas sa voix de porn star bon marché, comme si tout ce qu'il disait pouvait être sexy.

Tu n'es pas sexy. Je le suis.

Luffy relève sa petite tête vers lui, en clignant des yeux et en lâchant sa cuillère. Attends, c'est quoi ce super pouvoir ? Il a réussi à lui faire lâcher son truc sans violence ? Sans utiliser la force ? Putain, je le savais, c'est un manipulateur….

— Non, pourquoi ? C'est quoi ?

— Un vaccin pour pas attraper….

Luffy ne le laisse pas finir et commence à paniquer… Ça, c'est va jouer à ma faveur...

— Un vaccin ? Tu veux me piquer ? Pourquoi ?!

— L'écoute pas Luffy… On sait tous ici, à cette table, ce que ça veut dire "piquer". C'est les clebs qu'on pique pour les faire crever…

Lu' s'excite un peu plus, en gesticulant sur sa chaise et en s'accrochant au tee shirt de son mec. J'ai réussi à faire mouche. Il faut que j'enfonce le clou maintenant !

— Hein ?! Law ! Pourquoi tu veux que je meure ?!

— Ouais, Law, pourquoi tu veux qu'il meure ?

— Non, justement… _-Tente de se justifier l'autre pédobear._

— Si, on a très bien compris, sale enfoiré ! Tu t'en prendras pas à notre frère, sinon, tu auras affaire à nous.

Je donne un coup de coude à Sabo pour qu'il réagisse. Il se redresse et me regarde, l'air de se demander pourquoi je le dérange dans ses pensées.

— Ah… ouais.

Merci Sabo pour ta coopération, je savais que tu n'étais d'aucune utilité. Tant pis, je vais quand même devoir faire genre que c'était une menace dissimulée par le blondinet.

— Voilà ! Maintenant tu sais… C'est pas parce que tu es médecin que tu peux utiliser ta blouse blanche pour faire du sale à Luffy !

Merde, je m'emballe un peu. Law fronce les sourcils, comprenant que je me mélange les pinceaux dans mon discours. Non, il faut que je sauve la face, on va le laisser croire que tout ce que je dis est logique.

— … Il n'était pas question de ça…

— Ouais… Mais nous sachons.

— … On dit nous savons, Ace, yoi… _-Intervient Marco, en se frottant la tempe._

— Pourquoi tu parles de savon, Marco ?

Pourquoi mon fantasme ambulant change de sujet comme ça ? Je pensais m'embrouiller tout seul, mais finalement, je ne suis pas le pire. Puis, je suis sûr que Marconounet ne sait pas du tout de quoi on parle, il n'a sûrement rien entendu lui, dans son appart douillet.

Est-ce qu'il accepterait que je m'incruste pour faire dodo nu contre lui si jamais mon plan ne fonctionne pas et que les deux obsédés recommencent à copuler ?  
… Non, il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça. Mon plan VA fonctionner. Et je pourrai reprendre ma chasse au Marco normalement. Voilà.

Ce dernier soupire tandis que Sabo semble avoir une illumination. Ça y'est, il est prêt à m'aider celui-là ?

— Attendez, on ne se concentre pas du tout sur les bons sujets… Law…? J'ai besoin d'un avis médical.

Apparemment, non. Il s'éloigne même complètement du sujet, là. Ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi, sale traître ! T'es pas un résistant, t'es un foutu collabo !

L'autre camé tourne son attention vers le blond, en lui faisant un geste de la tête pour l'inciter à parler. Sabo inspire, en mettant ses deux mains sur la table.

— Je voulais savoir… Hypothétiquement, c'est qu'une question, hein… Est-ce que ça serait possible, à ton avis… De créer, par exemple… Une arme bactériologique mortelle, mais qui ciblerait uniquement certaines personnes ?...

— … C'est-à-dire ?

— Je sais pas… Par exemple… Les gens au pouvoir… C'est une idée, juste pour la théorie…

Mais qu'est-qu'il me chante encore ?... Mes paupières se plissent et ma bouche s'ouvre de plus en plus d'incrédulité. Il se fout de ma gueule ?...

— … Ça risque d'être compliqué, ça se propagerait et les virus ne cernent pas ce genre de détails sociologiques…

Et lui, il répond ? … En même temps, il sort avec Luffy, il doit avoir l'habitude des questions improbables. Si Luffy ne l'a jamais questionné sur Cthulhu, les zombies ou les aliens, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment Luffy.

Sabo se remet bien sur sa chaise et reprend sa cuillère dans son bol pour continuer à manger, en marmonnant un peu…

— Mh… C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Donc, Law a le mental pour supporter le petit brun hyperactif ?...

Ce qui ne m'arrange pas des masses. C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. Ça veut dire qu'il va peut-être rester, même si son café est pas bon. Et si Sabo pactise en plus avec lui, il va avoir l'impression qu'il est le bienvenu.

Alors que c'est un parasite ! Un indésirable ! Il faut que je remette les points sur les 'i' avec le frangin, ça ne va plus.

— Sabo, c'est ça les trucs importants ?! Mais t'as vraiment un grain ma parole ! Il veut tuer Luffy à coup de Tétranos, et toi, tu t'en fous ?!

— Tétanos…. Et non, je suis sûr que Law n'essaye de tuer personne. Tu te fais encore des plans dans ta tête, Ace. Et c'est que dans ta tête.

— N'importe quoi !

Ooooh, ne va pas là. Oh non. J'ai dit non. Je t'interdis de me décrédibiliser devant ma victime et mon futur mari. Je t'interdis…

— Depuis qu'on est petit, c'est comme ça… Gamin, tu pensais que l'humanité te voulait du mal et c'était dans ta tête…

Putain, il s'en fout. On dirait qu'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées. Sale enfoiré. Je vais me défendre jusqu'au bout et je me vengerai, sois en sûr…

— Tu dis de la merde. Les gens ne voulaient pas que je vive !

— Non, les gens ne voulaient pas que tu te balades nu dans la rue, ce qui est normal…

— Les gens m'insultaient !

— Je t'assure que la voisine qui te disait bonjour n'insultait pas tes morts…

— Elle me regardait mal !

— Je te dis que tu te fais des idées...

Sabo me fait un regard qui veut tout dire, puis lance un coup d'oeil vers Marco en mimant son nom.

Alors là, non. Il n'a pas le droit de sous-entendre que je me fais des plans dans ma tête par rapport à Marco ! C'est bas ! Et je n'aime pas être mis face à mes échecs !

— Mais t'es de quel côté en fait ?!

Je vais te péter les genoux, Sabo ! Attends qu'on soit tous les deux ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de ton virus tout moisi, là ! Hop, dans ta gueule !

Le silence revient, Marco ne nous regarde même pas… Enfin, ne me regarde pas. C'est dommage, ça m'aurait un peu réconforté, j'avoue… Marcoooo… _Need you, baby_…

Sérieusement, est-ce que c'est moi qui en fait trop ? Ou alors, est-ce que je suis le seul à voir la menace ? Je ne sais même plus, ils commencent à me mettre le doute. Luffy a l'air heureux, Sabo semble cautionner et ne parlons même pas de Marco qui est toujours aussi flegmatique.

Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis en tort ?

Luffy se colle au bras de son mec en sortant de son petit moment de léthargie et frotte sa joue contre son épaule. Ça me tuerait presque de dire qu'ils sont… Peut-être… Je dis bien peut-être… Un peu mignon.

— Pas tuer moi, Torao…

— Mais non… Mais ne mets pas n'importe quoi dans ta bouche, ça peut être dangereux…

—Ta bite je peux ?

Ah… Ahaha…. Ahahaha… Ah.

Law pose une main sur la bouche trop bavarde de mon petit frère pour le faire taire.

C'est bon, je commençais à me dire que c'était un mec pas trop nul, mais je suis guéri et au bord de la folie. Tout va bien, j'avais raison, ils avaient tort. C'est bon pour mon ego et ça me prouve encore une fois que je suis bien plus perspicace que le reste du monde.

N'est-ce pas Sab' ? C'est moi qui me fais des plans, hein ? Et bah reste dans ton trauma, sale enflure. Tu peux faire ta tronche de choquer, je t'avais prévenu. Il fallait me suivre. Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'enterrer dans ton déni.

Mais ce mec… Il allait m'amadouer. Ça ne fonctionnera pas. J'espère qu'il va aimer son café, qui a le goût de ma vengeance.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi il ne touche pas à sa tasse ?

Il a l'air de remarquer mon air renfrogné et me dit avec un rictus en coin.

— Je t'ai vu y mettre du sel… Ce n'était pas discret...

Merde. J'ai voulu être trop sympa. Je ne ferai pas deux fois cette erreur.

Et je serai plus discret.

Il veut la guerre ? Il va l'avoir…

Je vais montrer un autre visage.

* * *

**Mission** : _**Dégager l'indésirable.**_

**État** : _**Je vais lui niquer sa race.**_

* * *

**~.~**


	7. Mission indésirable - Phase 2

**Hey, bien le bonjour ! **

**Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la suite, des plans de Ace le chieur ardent !  
Il a compris... Il va devoir frapper plus fort. Law n'a pas l'air décidé à décamper du lit de Luffy. Ce n'est pas bien...  
Heureusement qu'Ace est là pour sauver la situation.  
Et nous aérer l'esprit... Hihihi...**

**Merci à Wado21, gaelle2050, PerigrinTouque, CrimsonAech, Stella, Conteuse, Kayn la renarde folle et Ptihuta11 pour vos review !**

_Conteuse ! ... TMTC. Le nom qu'on ne prononce pas..._

**Prenez soin de vous, bonne lecture !**

**Et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Reviews Guest : 

**Stella** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Luffy pas si innocent... Bibou vient d'une autre fiction, mais il va sûrement réapparaître un peu partout xD Et non, Ace ne peut rien faire pour virer Law... A MOINS QUE ! Il ne perd pas espoir ! Déso pas déso, pas de remboursement pour le LawLu, pas de dommages et intérêts non plus, et c'est un abonnement à vie xD Prends soin de toi et à la prochaine !

**Ptihuta11** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente de savoir que cette histoire te plaît ! Ace est un mal aimé... Enfin, dans sa tête :') T'inquiète pas pour Marco, son heure viendra... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : MISSION INDÉSIRABLE - PHASE 2 ~**

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, la tête en vrac et la peau en sueur… Merde… Il faut que j'arrête de mater des documentaires avec Sabo avant de me coucher, ça fait vriller mon cerveau.

L'ombre du gars moche et obèse de mon cauchemar me hante, même les yeux ouverts.

Nan, mais… Il faut que je vous décrive le truc. Un grand mec moche et obèse, déjà c'est pas cool… Mais il lui manquait des dents et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir son odeur dans mon sommeil… Un mélange de friture de fast-food et de déchetterie pour cadavres…

Et ce gars, là… Il pouvait se transformer en phénix. Mais pas un beau phénix gracieux et légendaire… Nan, il était tellement gros qu'il ne pouvait pas voler… Il planait à peine au-dessus du sol...

"_Teach le phénix_"... Grrr… Beurk… J'en ai des frissons de dégoût… J'entends toujours son rire quand il était à moitié transformé… Avec sa laideur et ses flammes bleues faiblardes…. Je n'ai rien contre les gens disgracieux, mais il y'a des limites.

Je secoue la tête prestement, repousse les draps d'une main pour me lever. Je me mets à trépigner dans ma chambre, pour enlever cette image de mon esprit. Mais elle y reste scotchée !

Il faut que je voie Marco. Il faut que je voie mon piou-piou. Pour soigner mon âme mutilée à jamais…

A cette idée, je sors de ma tanière avec précipitation et cours en boxer dans l'appartement pour trouver la présence de mon fantasme ambulant.

FAIS FUIR MES MALHEURS MARCO ! Je ne peux pas commencer la journée comme ça !

Je débarque dans la cuisine dans un boucan monstrueux, tout le monde me regarde. Non, pas ce matin ! Je ne suis pas visible, arrêtez !

Mon attention se porte directement sur mon voisin de palier et je peine à retenir un gémissement de bien-être en le voyant.

— Je ne fais que passer.

— … Tout va bien, Ace ?

— Ouais…. Ouais…. Je crois…

Je reste quelques secondes à reluquer mon poulet des pieds à la tête, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

— C'est bon… Non, attends…

Je m'approche de Marco, me pose derrière lui et renifle discrètement l'odeur de ses cheveux pour enlever celle de déchets organiques de mes rêves. Après une longue inspiration, j'exprime mon contentement et repars en courant vers la salle de bains.

— … Il va bien, yoi ?

Je n'entends pas ce que lui répond Sabo, et je m'en fous. J'ai pu me droguer à l'odeur de mon "chéri-pas-encore-au-courant-que-c'est-mon-amoureux-faut-qu'il-ouvre-les-yeux", ce qui me promet déjà une meilleure journée.

Je file sous la douche et reviens quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, apprêté et prêt à prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Ils me scrutent, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis beau et je sens bon, donc je n'ai aucun problème à m'afficher. Le silence pesant ne m'atteint pas, il accompagne simplement mon charisme dans la contemplation de mes fans…

Parce que oui, je sais que mes frères sont fans de moi, en vrai.  
Et Marco… Mmmh… Plus compliqué… Y a une tension entre nous, je la sens bien, mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul. Aucun effort de sa part…

Luffy me coupe dans mes réflexions.

— Oh, au fait ! Law sera là ce soir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, alors que ma cuillère reste en suspension en face de mon visage, laissant les céréales retomber dans le bol.

Je prends conscience de ce qu'il m'annonce avec gaieté, et un petit rire m'échappe. Une sorte de gloussement ironique, témoin de ma soudaine crise de nerfs. Ma street-cred en prend un coup, mais je ferme les paupières en posant mon poing contre ma bouche.

… Ça devait être une bonne journée…

Luffy s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais je lève mon index pour le faire taire. Je me penche légèrement vers piou-piou d'amour et le renifle une nouvelle fois…. Faut que je me drogue, là….

Je fais un signe à mon frangin pour qu'il reprenne et le petit choupicon se pince les lèvres, avant d'ouvrir sa boite à parlote, la refermer , la rouvrir, la refermer… Et de se décider.

— Bah… Mon copain, Law, vient ce soir.

Un autre gloussement m'échappe, malgré mes lippes pincées. Je respire profondément… Calme… Sérénité…

— Non.

Le petit brun semble demander une aide silencieuse à Marco, à Sabo, puis reporte son intérêt sur moi.

— Bah, si.

— Non, non …

— ….. Bah si.

— Baaaaaaaaaah…

Pause. On recommence.

Si son mec veut revenir, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à le faire fuir.  
Mais pour le faire fuir, il faut qu'il vienne.  
Il faut donc qu'il parte pour venir.

… Non, c'est pas ça.

Il faut qu'il vienne pour fuir et partir à tout jamais. Grâce à moi… Faut que je récupère les honneurs.

Donc… Je souris, faussement enthousiaste, et me redresse en reprenant ma cuillère en main.

— …. Ok.

— Cool ! Je savais que tu allais finir par l'aimer, Ace !

… Nan, faut pas déconner. Il est beaucoup trop optimiste et confiant, ce petit. Néanmoins, j'hoche la tête avec un sourire crispé et ça à l'air de le contenter….

J'ai une journée entière pour finaliser mon plan.

...Pour trouver un plan, pour être plus exact. Ensuite, on le finalisera.

Cette fois… Ça va fonctionner.

* * *

De retour après une longue journée de formation, je peux enfin me poser pour réfléchir de mon propre chef. Les profs parlaient trop, ils m'empêchaient de me concentrer…

Sabo ne tarde pas à arriver, me coupant dans mes pensées, suivi de près par le petit dernier, qui ne prend pas le temps de nous saluer et fonce vers sa chambre pour ranger un truc chelou qu'il a dans les mains.

Je hausse les épaules, Sabo me répond pareillement.

...On est vraiment des grands frères exceptionnels.

Mon regard reprend sa contemplation du vide, pendant je ne sais trop combien de temps, puisque quand je me reconcentre sur le monde réel, Marco est là.

… Oh mon dieu ! Marco est là ! Et je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni senti son parfum de virilité envahir mes narines ! Ça ne va plus, je dois être malade….

— Marco ! Marco ! J'ai un truc pour toi !

Luffy fonce de nouveau vers sa chambre… Ah merde, il était à côté de moi… Je ne l'avais pas vu… Il a mis des miettes sur moi, non ?

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, dans un dérapage si peu contrôlé qu'il fonce dans le torse de mon homme. EH OH ! PAS TOUCHE, TOI !

Il lui tend un… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? Un… Une… Bordel, Luffy et son talent artistique…

— C'est une sculpture de toi en feuilles d'ananas ! Regarde, là, c'est tes cheveux !

Marco la prend, en faisant attention à cette oeuvre de mocheté qui ne fait pas honneur à son sex-appeal, et dévisage son soi-disant portrait sans aucune émotion. Luffy, tout sourire devant lui, met ses mains dans son dos, attendant son avis.

— C'est gentil Luffy. Merci. Mais tu es au lycée maintenant, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de faire ça en cours, yoi…

Bah ouais, il est créatif le gamin. Nul, mais créatif. Il n'est pas fait pour garder son cul vissé sur une chaise pendant des heures. J'entends Sabo rire sous cape à côté de moi… Ah putain ! Mais il était là, lui aussi ?!

J'ai l'impression que la réalité se fout de ma gueule et n'arrive plus à se dessiner correctement dans mon esprit.

Tout ça, c'est forcément la faute du panda de mes deux. Ce… Ce cocaïnomane présumé… Il doit tellement se droguer que ça altère mes sens… Il est perfide.

Je ne fais plus attention à mon frangin, tout heureux de sa sculpture… Je fixe Marco, la seule chose encore tangible dans ma réalité… L'être de lumière dans ma vie si sombre, remplie d'idées démoniaques et destructrices… Le feu qui brûle dans mes entrailles et qui rallume…

Toc, toc, toc.

… Un nouveau gloussement machiavélique s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. On ne peut plus penser en paix ?

— Ça doit être Law !

Luffy laisse notre baby-sitter en plan pour aller accueillir le nouveau venu et en vue de son cri de joie, ainsi que le bruit de collision à l'entrée, ça doit effectivement être l'indésirable.

— T'as pris ton pyjama ? Et ta brosse à dents ? Tu dors avec moi, hein ?!

— … Oui, Luffy… Et bien sûr que je dors avec toi...

C'est un oui qui sonne très non, quand même. Sale pervers… Prêt à tout pour partager le lit d'un jeune innocent et naïf. Tsss….

Patience… Ton heure est venue Trafalgar…. Tu vas retourner pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère avant même que tu n'aies le temps de prononcer un mot…

J'ai été trop sympa jusque-là. On enclenche le plan. Mais pour ça… Il faut moins de témoins…

* * *

Le repas s'est passé normalement, aucune vague de ma part. Non, mon regard noir et mon sourire dérangeant sur le mec de Luffy ne compte pas. Il n'aura pas le temps de s'y habituer de toute façon…

Après le dîner, le couple s'est éclipsé dans la chambre de notre petit dernier, mais nous n'avons entendu aucun bruit. Sauf le rire de Luffy, bien évidemment…

Mais pas de gémissements, ni de plaintes de plaisir, ni de lit qui tape contre le mur. C'est du soulagement dans mes pensées, si vous n'aviez pas encore compris.

Luffy a peut-être ses règles, va savoir.

J'attends… Assis sur mon matelas, les bras sur les genoux, je me concentre sur ma respiration pour rester le plus calme possible. Les minutes défilent, tout le monde est parti se coucher, Marco est rentré chez lui.

C'est le moment. Il est temps d'user de toutes mes heures de méditation et mes techniques de moine shaolin ninja des montagnes… Petits pas, par petits pas, je quitte ma chambre dans le silence le plus total. Le sol ne grince pas sous mon poids, et pour moi, c'est une preuve que l'appartement tout entier est d'accord avec mon plan et veut que je vire cet intrus de chez nous.

J'ouvre ma porte le plus lentement possible, puis continue mon ascension jusqu'à la piaule de Luffy. C'est là que tout se joue… Je prends délicatement la poignée dans ma main, l'abaisse avec minutie, jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis singulier de l'ouverture. Je souris perfidement avant de pousser le battant et d'entrer en continuant de canaliser toute mon énergie sur mes pas.

Il fait sombre dans la pièce, mais je me repère avec ma vision affûtée de renard masqué… Connaissant le bordel que peut foutre Luffy dans une pièce, j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe de ne pas glisser sur un caleçon sale où une cuillère volée… Sait-on jamais…

Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je discerne le corps de mon petit frère sous la couette, blotti contre son "chéri"... Et je ne vois pas de pyjama.

Oh, ça me répugne… Si je devais choisir entre voir "_Teach le phénix_" dans chacun de mes cauchemars ou endurer cette vision d'horreur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…. Le choix est vite fait. Même si les deux me donnent envie de gerber…

Raison de plus pour m'aérer un peu l'esprit… Hihihi….

Leurs respirations sont calmes, m'indiquant qu'ils dorment profondément, loin d'être conscients de mes méfaits. Mode devil Ace enclenché…

Je me dirige lentement vers la fenêtre, avec parcimonie, et passe ma main entre les rideaux fermés pour atteindre la poignée. Là, ça va être compliqué… Il faut que ça se fasse le plus tranquillement possible…

Je me mords la lèvre pour contrôler mon souffle et ma posture, alors que j'ouvre délicatement la crémone en tournant la poignée, faisant un bruit de tous les diables dans ce silence ambiant. Je suspends mon geste et tente de discerner une quelconque réaction chez les deux dormeurs.

Law bouge pour se mettre dos à Luffy et mon petit frère ne perd pas de temps avant de le coller comme un poulpe à son rocher.

— Bibite…. Papillon…

Hum.  
Vraiment chelou ce gamin. Il a toujours marmonné dans son sommeil, mais là…  
Bref.

Law pose sa main sur la sienne, Luffy est de nouveau muet… Leurs états redeviennent stables… Ils dorment toujours… Pfiiiou…

N'empêche que mon fragin est tellement space que je me demande presque comment Law parvient à le supporter. Ils sont diamétralement opposés sur tous les points et il a presque du courage de l'accepter dans sa vie… Non, mais on parle quand même de Luffy, cette catastrophe ambulante… Si Law ne s'était pas dévoué pour être en couple avec lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y aurait eu foule pour prendre sa place…

Oulah ! NON ! On ne va pas là ! On ne va pas commencer à lui trouver des qualités ! Sûrement pas ! Tututu, le cerveau, en sourdine ! On est beaucoup trop proche du but pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Il est peut-être courageux, mais je n'aime toujours pas sa gueule.

C'est bon, les choses reviennent à l'endroit.

Ok… On reprend… Je tourne un peu plus la clenche, en contrôlant mon mouvement… Puis j'arrive à entrebâiller la fenêtre, avec un sourire satisfait. Je décale le rideau pour ouvrir en grand et je remets le tissu face à l'ouverture pour la cacher… Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quarante centimètres de plexiglas qui dépassaient… On s'en fout, il fait noir.

J'observe mon oeuvre, content de moi.

Si avec ça, il n'attrape pas un rhume… Cet enfoiré….

Maintenant… Il faut que je me concentre sur le retour. Je ne dois pas me planter si près de la fin. J'inspire légèrement et retiens ma respiration pour m'inciter à être rapide et efficace.

Par petits pas de biche, sans aucune fantaisie, je rejoins mon point de départ et me retrouve rapidement dans le couloir. Lentement, je referme le battant, et tente d'être silencieux en refermant la clenche.

…. Mission réussie avec brio.

— Ace ? Tu fais quoi ?

Et merde.

Je fait volte face pour voir Sabo qui m'examine, un verre d'eau à la main. Il attend visiblement une réponse de ma part. Laissant mes yeux vagabonder dans tous les sens pour trouver une idée, je finis par m'approcher de lui en posant mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

— Tu es somnambule, Sabo.

Mon frère hausse un sourcil, surpris.

— Euh…. Non.

— Si, si… Je vais te ramener au lit, viens…

— Ace ?

— Tu n'as rien vu….

Je le pousse en arrière pour le raccompagner à sa chambre, voyant bien qu'il est tout perdu. Le pauvre.

Je foule le seuil de son antre/labo, tout en continuant de le guider avec mes mains sur ses épaules, puis lui prend son verre pour le poser sur sa table de chevet, avant de repousser les couvertures et l'aider à s'allonger.

— … Tu vas bien, Ace ?

— Chuuuut…. Dors….

J'embrasse son front, après l'avoir bordé de façon maternelle. Je lui souris.

— Tout va bien se passer maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas… Le problème est bientôt réglé…

— Hun hun… Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi, tu sais….

Je hoche la tête, me redresse et m'apprête à mettre sa veilleuse…. Ah non, c'est vrai, il n'en a plus. J'oublie, des fois.

Je lui souhaite un dernier "bonne nuit" doucereux, avant de refermer l'embrasure derrière moi et de retourner à mes quartiers. Je m'affale sur mon matelas, si fier de moi.

Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu….

* * *

Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, trop impatient de savoir si mon plan a fonctionné ou non. Il a forcément marché, je ne me fais pas de bile.

Je suis déjà prêt lorsque Marco vient me chercher. Je me dirige rapidement vers la cuisine, où Sabo est déjà installé. Son regard est étrange ce matin… Pourquoi il me juge comme ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire qui mérite autant de méfiance !

Je m'installe à table, avec un sourire qui ne me quitte pas, et qui fait hausser un sourcil à Marco… Ne t'inquiète pas piou-piou… On va pouvoir bientôt revenir à nos occupations et nous draguer dans le but de se pécho n'importe où… Bientôt….

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil pour lui faire comprendre toutes mes pensées, mais visiblement, son canal n'est pas branché au mien.

— Aaaaache…. Shabooooo…..

Luffy débarque enfin, enroulé dans un gros plaide et le nez tout rouge. Law le suit, une main sur sa nuque, habillé et l'air très bien.

L'air très bien.

Luffy et son nez rouge….

Y'a un truc qui ne va pas, là. Y a un bug dans la matrice. Ce n'est pas le bon qui est cosplayé en Rudolph...

— Chuiii balade….

Marco se lève de sa chaise et va poser sa main sur le front de Luffy.

— T'es chaud, yoi…

— Il a dû attraper un coup de froid cette nuit. Quand on s'est réveillé, la fenêtre était ouverte…

Les yeux du pedobear se fixe sur moi quelques secondes. Attends, attends… Est-ce qu'il m'accuse d'avoir rendu mon petit frère malade ? Mais il ne va pas bien, lui ?

… Ce n'était pas le but de départ.

Sabo se tourne vers moi, la tête penchée et la mine désabusée. Quoi ? Lui aussi va m'incriminer ?

Mon futur-mari et l'indésirable se jettent un regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

Marco soupire légèrement, en passant sa main dans les mèches brunes du plus jeune.

— Va te recoucher, yoi… Je vais t'apporter un médicament.

Le petit malade lève ses iris humide vers son mec, qui caresse sa joue rouge de ses doigts tatoués d'emo.

— Je prends de quoi petit-déjeuner, et je te rejoins…

— Petit-decheuner au lit ?

— Mh, mh…

— OuuuAaaaiiiIiis….

Sa voix s'éraille légèrement sur son expression de joie ultime. Traînant le plaide sur ses épaules, il rebrousse chemin, pendant que les autres s'attellent à rendre grâce au petit roi Luffy.

Moi… Je profite de cette diversion pour suivre mon benjamin. Arrivé devant son espace vital, je le vois affalé sur son lit.

— … Si tu ne peux pas respirer, mets pas ta tête dans l'oreiller, du con.

Il relève le visage vers moi en m'entendant, et je me précipite vers lui. Je colle mes deux paumes sur ses joues chaudes et lui murmure.

— Rends-moi service. Crache sur ton mec. Ou roule-lui des pelles. File-lui bien tes germes.

— Pourquoi ?

Raaah, cette voix avec son nez bouché, ça pourrait me faire rire toute la journée. Mais non, il faut que je garde mon sérieux.

— Cherche pas à comprendre, fais-le, ok ?

— Ace… Laisse ton frère se reposer, yoi….

Je relâche la petite tête de Luffy, qui s'écrase dans les draps en geignent et je souris innocemment à mon Marco.

— Je vérifie juste qu'il va bien…

Je me lève, lance une oeillade de circonstance à Luffy, puis dépasse mon blond. Je le toise une dernière fois, l'index et le majeur devant mes yeux et le pointe du doigt, pour qu'il suive le plan.

Je manque de me prendre le plateau que tient le panda ravagé, mais l'évite de justesse et ricane légèrement.

Je regagne à la cuisine, où il ne reste que Sabo. Son expression n'est pas très très amicale, dites donc… Il ne met pas longtemps avant de m'attaquer de front.

— T'as ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre de Luffy ?

— Ça peut être moi, ça peut être le voisin, ça peut être toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'accuses.

— T'étais debout hier soir…

— Toi aussi… Donc c'est peut-être l'un de nous deux…

Sabo soupire lourdement. Et ouais. J'ai des arguments.

— Luffy est malade…

— Pas ma faute, c'est le vent… Ça lui apprendra à dormir le cul à l'air…

— … Tu voulais vraiment que Law tombe malade ? Tu penses que ça l'aurait fait fuir ?

— … Tant qu'on n'essaie pas, on ne sait pas. Mais c'est pas moi. Et si Law n'est pas capable de protéger Luffy de la maladie, c'est qu'il ne le mérite pas.

L'anarchiste low-cost soupire éhontément devant moi. Il est juste jaloux d'être moins bon que moi pour réaliser des plans.

— T'es conscient que ça a complètement foiré et qu'on va avoir un petit frère malade et chouinard plusieurs jours sur le dos ? Et peut-être que Law va revenir tous les soirs pour le soigner ? T'y a pensé à ça ?

Je me fige, blêmis à vue d'oeil. Merde. Ouais… Si c'est le cas, ça fera totalement l'inverse de ce qui était escompté.

… Merde. La réalité me rattrape très vite.

J'ai encore échoué… J'ai presque envie de pleurer….

Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est tombé malade, hein ?! Il ne doit pas être humain…

Attends. Pause.

Putain, mais oui ! C'est ça ! Il faut que je me penche là-dessus….

* * *

**Mission** : _**Dégager l'indésirable.**_

**État** : _**L'utilisation de techniques moins orthodoxes est non-négligeable.**_

* * *

**~.~**


	8. Mission indésirable - Phase 3

Dernière publication : 22 avril 2020.  
... Déjà ?

**Bonjour ! **

**De retour pour les nouveaux plans machialAceiques. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! Il est temps d'avoir des réponses... Ace a découvert quelque chose de très important...**

**Merci à Wado21, Stella, PerigrinTouque, Conteuse, CrimsonAech, Hikimari, ChanAmy416, Louna-san et Hiyumeta pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Réponse Guest :

**Stella : **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Nooon, Ace n'est pas gentil ! Il n'a que ses plans en tête, il ne réfléchit plus trop bien aux conséquences de ses actes. Effectivement, il risque de devoir supporter le Doc Mamour un moment à cause de ses conneries... Merci encore ! Ça fait un moment depuis le déconfinement, j'espère que ça se passe mieux pour toi ^^ A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : MISSION INDÉSIRABLE - PHASE 3 ~**

* * *

Luffy a été malade pendant trois jours. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je l'avoue.  
Voir Law tous les jours n'était pas non plus un bon élément pour garder un équilibre mental décent.

Toutefois, ça m'a permis d'étudier l'animal. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches et j'ai tenté de relier les points les uns avec les autres…

Mon rêve sur Teach le Phénix… C'était un signe. Internet a été la révélation.

Boucher les yeux des enfants, fermer les oreilles des plus jeunes, parce que ce que je vais annoncer va changer la phase de votre vie. Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à l'entendre…

Attention...

Law n'est pas humain. C'est un **démon**.

Quoi ?

Arrêtez de me prendre pour un fou, tout concorde !

Il frappe trois fois à la porte d'entrée pour annoncer sa présence. C'est une atteinte à la Trinité ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni ce que mon père a à voir là-dedans, mais il insulte mes parents, j'en suis sûr !

Ensuite… Il a l'air d'un camé, c'est visible au premier coup d'oeil. Et je ne sais pas ce que veulent dire ses tatouages, mais si ça se trouve… C'est un langage ancien et des signes pour l'invoquer.  
Mais qui a envie d'appeler un truc comme ça ?! Luffy a encore dû faire des conneries… Ou alors, c'est Sabo avec ses plans foireux…

Tout est noir en lui et sur lui. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses tatouages… Et ses yeux ! Qui a des yeux de cette couleur ?!

Marco, par exemple, à les yeux bleus ! C'est une couleur normale. Angélique même !  
Le démon à les iris grises ! C'est quoi cette teinte de vide ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Son plan est possiblement d'enfanter Luffy pour assurer sa tyrannie sur le monde. Il faut que j'empêche ça et vite !

… Marco, mon piou piou, mon amulette de protection et de pureté, aide-moi.

* * *

Après encore quelques fouilles et lecture de théories supplémentaires, je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution : Il faut que j'exorcise le mal à sa source.  
Du coup, pour ça, il me faut un livre sacré. Et autant dire que ce n'est pas ça que je vais trouver dans notre appartement…

Il faut que je demande à mon futur mari. Par chance, Marco est à la maison aujourd'hui. Comme tous les jours, en fait. Ça me donne un peu l'impression de vivre avec lui… C'est une ébauche de la vie heureuse qu'on va mener dans un avenir proche...

Bref. Il faut que je le trouve. Je sors de ma chambre et entame ma quête. Luffy est absent cet après-midi, parti se balader avec l'être démoniaque qui lui sert de mec. Donc, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'entendre ce qu'il se passe dans l'appart. Enfin, en occultant le bordel que fout Sabo dans la salle de bains. Quand je dis qu'il fait sûrement des rites sataniques dans la baignoire…

J'avance vers le salon et découvre mon piou-piou sur le canapé, avec un livre entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent… Je me mords la lèvre en l'observant un long moment, certainement, je ne vois plus le temps passer quand il est là. Néanmoins, mon insistance semble lui indiquer ma présence, puisqu'il tourne la tête vers moi en soupirant.

— Oui, Ace?

Grillé, je marche naturellement vers lui et vient me poser à ses côtés sur l'assise. Je m'installe dans une position détendue, en repliant ma jambe pour que mon genou touche le sien. Oh, c'est si bon d'avoir un contact avec lui…

Restons concentré.

— J'ai une question de la plus haute importance à te poser.  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Est-ce que tu me trouves sexy ?

Marco relève la tête vers moi et quitte ses lignes des yeux, la mine sceptique. Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?  
… Non, pas spécialement. Ça n'a juste rien à voir avec le sujet. Je me recentre, ça va passer crème, je ne m'inquiète pas.

— Non, en fait, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander, ne réponds pas… Si réponds… Non, réponds pas ! …

Je le fixe pour tenter de discerner un changement dans son expression, mais rien du tout. Visiblement, Marco ne veut pas me donner son avis. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des doutes sur mon sex-appeal, loin de là, mais j'aimerais qu'il réponde pour mon égo. J'ai beau laisser quelques secondes de silence, il me toise simplement, sans même balader son regard sur moi.

C'est parce que c'est un ange, c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Changeons de sujet. Je suis en mission pour le bien de l'humanité. Tout le monde compte sur moi ! Je suis à la recherche d'une bite ! … J'ai bien fait de penser avant de parler, moi. Au moins, je ne ferai pas la boulette à l'oral.

— Est-ce que… Tu as une bible ?

Mon voisin sexy hausse un sourcil, méfiant. Oui, tu m'étonnes, il a le droit d'être méfiant ! Si je réclame ce genre d'objet, c'est qu'il y a une raison et ce n'est pas rassurant de comprendre que Law est un démon. Il est rentré chez nous ! Et dans Luffy !

— Oui.  
— ...Oui pour je suis sexy, ou oui pour la bible ?

Je peux renseigner là-dessus, puisqu'il n'a pas ouvert sa sublime bouche depuis que j'ai commencé à parler ! Je tâte le terrain.

— La bible.

Mh. Je m'en doutais. Dommage. Tu es timide piou-piou, je comprends…

— Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question, yoi. Un moine Shaoline n'est pas censé être catholique.  
— ... Je m'ouvre à de nouvelles perspectives…

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer mon plan dans toutes les lignes. Je ne veux pas l'impliquer là-dedans et qu'il se mette en danger. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, pour notre famille, notre amour et un avenir plus radieux.

— Du coup… Je peux l'avoir ? Je te la rendrai.  
— … Je te l'apporte demain.  
— Merci piou-piou !

Dans un réflexe, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis repars dans ma chambre en chantonnant. Le bonheur…

Il faut que je mette tout en place. Demain j'ai la bible… Il me faut maintenant le reste de l'attirail…

… OH MON DIEU ! Je lui ai fait un bisou ! On n'a jamais été aussi proche... _Hihihihi_….

* * *

Je viens de recevoir mon costume de prêtre. Il ne m'a pas coûté trop cher, mais quand je vois la dégaine que ça me fait, ce n'est pas plus mal.  
Marco m'a ramené sa bible.  
Je n'avais pas d'eau bénite et je ne savais pas où en trouver, alors j'ai mis de l'eau des chiottes dans une fiole, ça fera l'affaire.  
Puis j'ai pris des baguettes et j'en ai fait une croix. Je ne vais pas non plus me ruiner pour un exorcisme, il ne faut pas déconner, on va faire avec les moyens du bord !

… Je sens que c'est le grand jour. Le démon doit pénétrer dans notre demeure aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis pour faire cette cérémonie anti-démon et canaliser le mal…

Enfin, je ne les ai pas mis au courant, mais ils vont bien vite le découvrir.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le rire niais de Luffy quand il voit son mec. J'inspire profondément… C'est le moment de faire mon entrée.

Je sors de ma chambre, bible contre le torse, croix dans la main, ma fiole sacrée dans l'autre. La tête haute, je passe l'embrasure du salon et tout le monde se met à me fixer.

_Tremblez devant la puissance divine du moins Shaoline exorciste d'entités démoniaques…_

D'un geste de la main, j'invite Law à prendre un siège.

— Prends place…  
— Pardon ?

Sabo tente de me faire des signes, mais je sais qu'il ne faut jamais détourner son attention du diable. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour tout le monde…

— Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis le début...

Je refais un geste pour inviter Law à s'installer… Pour une fois. Il devrait être heureux que je lui propose !  
Seulement, il ne répond pas à ma requête et croise les bras sur son torse. D'accord, visiblement, il ne veut pas faire ça à l'amiable.

Inspirant profondément, je m'approche de quelques pas, puis décapsule ma fiole d'un doigté d'expert. Et… Je lui jette ma bible dans sa gueule, avec l'eau bénite des chiottes.

— SAC À PUTE DE SATAN ! DÉMON ! SORS DE CE CORPS IMPUR ET MOCHE !

Oh mon dieu… ÇA FONCTIONNE ! Il se débat ! Il faut que je continue sur cette lancée !

— Au nom de mon Père, de son fils et du Pain de l'esprit, je t'ordonne de t'éloigner de Luffy, démon !

Son regard se fait noir et seul mon sourire suffisant lui répond. Et oui, je t'ai démasqué…

Il se baisse, puis prend le livre sacré dans ses mains, en s'essuyant le visage.

— … La bible ?

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant mon plan me filer entre les doigts.

— Tu peux la toucher ?!  
— … Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

Alors… Ce n'est pas un vrai démon ? Ou alors, internet a menti ?!  
Oui, Internet a dû mentir ! C'est forcément un démon ! Et vu qu'il semble insensible à mon exorcisme, il doit faire partie de la suprématie de Baizlebulbe et sa clique !

… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être dans les hauts rangs de quelque chose, celui-là.

Il essaye de faire un pas vers moi et dans une tentative de protection, je secoue un peu le bas de ma robe noire en feulant comme un chat. Je fais un pas en arrière et lance des petits coups de pieds… Ne m'approche pas démon merdique !

Marco soupire, puis s'avance vers moi… Et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Lui, il peut m'approcher sans problème. Je le fixe d'une expression pleine d'espoir.

— Ace… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, yoi ?  
— Je fais fuir le démon, Marco ! Il tient prisonnier Luffy !  
— Ah bon ? - _Me répond mon benjamin, étonné_.  
— Mais oui Lu' ! T'as rien remarqué ! Je vais te sauver !  
— Mais Ace… Law ne m'emprisonne pas… Moi je l'emprisonne dans mes fesses quand on fait du sexe, mais c'est tout…

Mon expression choquée doit valoir tous les mots du monde. Mon petit frère si pur… Qui parle de mettre des choses dans son derche… Je soulève de nouveau mon costume et recommence à feuler, jusqu'à ce que Sabo se cache la vue.

— Arrête de faire ça, bordel ! On va finir par voir ta queue !  
— J'essaye de faire fuir le démon !  
— Non, tu vas tous nous faire fuir là !

Gonflant les joues, je commence à taper du pied pour me faire entendre.

— Mais vous n'avez pas conscience de ce qui se passe ?! Law est un démon !  
— Ouiii, Ace. Bien-sûr…  
— C'est Teach le phénix et internet qui me l'ont dit !

Sabo cligne des yeux, avant de regarder Law, qui regarde Luffy, qui lui-même me regarde avec fascination. Je le sais…

Mon blondinet de frère soupire en se frottant les paupières, sûrement une poussière dans l'oeil, puis reprend la parole.

— … Mais de qui tu parles ?  
— C'est le voisin ? -_Demande Luffy, innocemment.  
_— Non, Luffy, ce n'est pas le voisin… Notre voisin, c'est Marco…  
— Ah oui, donc ça ne peut pas être lui.

Je suis la discussion de mes deux frères qui n'ont pas l'air du tout inquiets de cette révélation diabolique. Et après, on dit que c'est moi le grand fou ?!

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais Marco me coupe en posant une main sur mon épaule. IL ME TOUCHE ! Continue, Marco !

— Ace… Viens, on va discuter, yoi…  
— Mh, mh…  
— On va dans ta chambre, suis-moi…

Mes joues rougissent d'elles-mêmes, alors que je me fige, des idées pas très catholiques dans la tête… Ironie du destin, en vue de ma tenue...

— Ace ?  
— J'arrive !

Je me mets à courir en prenant la main de mon amant fantasmagorique, pour arriver plus vite à destination.

Marco m'invite dans ma chambre ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Peut-être qu'on va discuter un peu, faire des bisous… Et peut-être même faire l'amour !  
Piou-piou ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !

J'oublie tout à cet instant, l'autre démon peut bien bouffer Luffy s'il veut, plus rien ne compte.

Marco m'a touché l'épaule. Volontairement. Si on réfléchit bien, mon épaule n'est pas si loin de mon cul. Enfin, sur une distance terrestre, voire, à l'échelle de l'univers, ce n'est pas si loin.

En plus, je ne porte rien sous ma robe…

La porte se referme derrière mon futur mari et je me prépare déjà à vivre la plus belle expérience de ma vie...

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

PDV LAW

Et bien… Quel accueil. J'avais déjà compris qu'Ace avait une dent contre moi, mais nous atteignons des sommets avec cette histoire.

Un démon… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ?

Sabo soupire, me fait un signe de main pour sûrement s'excuser des agissements de son frère et me dire de ne pas y faire attention. Comme d'habitude.

Mes iris cherchent celles de mon amant, qui me fixe tout sourire en attendant que je pose mon attention sur lui. Il rigole, entoure ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tempe contre mon torse.

Je me questionne tout de même sur la santé mentale de cette fratrie.

Je sais déjà que Luffy est extrêmement atteint, tout semble lui glisser dessus comme de l'eau sur un céphalopode. Le regard des gens, les impératifs, les responsabilités… Il s'en fiche bien. C'est un gamin libre dans sa tête, qui peut faire preuve d'une certaine maturité quand il veut… Mais toujours avec la subtilité d'un taureau en rut.

Et comme tout le monde, je me suis fait avoir par son sourire… Même si je garde en tête qu'il est complètement siphonné du bocal.

Sabo à l'air plus stable psychologiquement au premier abord, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Luffy m'a un peu parlé de ses expériences et de ses projets pour anéantir le monde… Et de ses moyens _Low-Cost_ pour y parvenir. Je préfère ne pas trop m'en mêler.

Mais celui qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est sans nul doute Ace. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, à part qu'il fait un délit de faciès sur ma personne et qu'il tente certainement de me faire du mal par des techniques plus claquées les unes que les autres… Sans oublier sa profonde obsession pour Marco, légèrement alarmante…

Je passe mes mains dans les cheveux de Luffy pour tenter de lui faire lâcher mon haut, qu'il renifle comme un chien de chasse. Il penche la tête en arrière pour me regarder, toujours avec son sourire de drogué qui a eu sa dose, et lui parle doucement.

— Luffy… Ne le prends pas mal… Mais est-ce que ton frère a une maladie mentale ?  
— Lequel ?  
— Ace...

Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au couloir pour aller aux chambres et m'observe de nouveau, tout penaud.

— Non, je crois pas… Il a toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi, tu le trouves bizarre ?

Le mot est faible. Je lui dis de laisser tomber et il ne pose pas plus de questions. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie chez lui…

Il prend mes deux mains dans les siennes, les balance dans le vide, puis me dit avec un ton sensuel qui ne m'est pas destiné. Je fais la différence entre la bouffe et moi, depuis le temps...

— Dis Law... Tu viens prendre le goûter avec moi ? Je vais te faire du café !  
— Pourquoi pas...

Je me souviens subitement de la seule fois où il a tenté de faire couler mon breuvage chez moi. Surtout le moment où la cafetière a flambé sans aucune raison apparente. Je lui souris légèrement.

— Je m'en occupe, contente toi de dévaliser tes placards…  
— Ok !

Ni une, ni deux, il fonce vers la cuisine sans m'attendre et je le rejoins en quelques enjambées, sans me presser.

Un soupir m'échappe, alors que je reste près de la machine à café pour la surveiller.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps le manège d'Ace va durer, mais j'ose espérer qu'il va s'arrêter un jour.

Ou porter son intérêt ailleurs.

Je m'en fiche de m'imposer à sa petite vie tranquille, mais j'aimerais boire mon café sans risquer d'y découvrir un molard, faire l'amour à mon amant sans en subir des conséquences minables (Luffy est éloquent, je n'y peux rien), ou même, dormir en paix sans avoir à supporter une tentative de meurtre nulle.

Mais c'est peut-être trop en demander dans cette famille...

* * *

**Mission** : _**Dégager l'indésirable par un exorcisme. **_

**État** : **Sauvetage in-extremis par un Piou-Piou généreux.**

* * *

_**~.~**_


	9. Abandonner pour mieux persévérer

**Boum shaka, boum shaka ! **

**Je débarque avec le chapitre des plans d'Ace, j'essaye de vider mes dossiers avant ce mois intense qui va arriver... **

**Petit chapitre de transition, avec l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage, sûrement pas récurent, mais qu'il fallait mentionner et faire apparaître ! (#Love #Famille)**

**Merci à Wado21, PerigrinTouque, Hikimari, Stella, ichunddu141, Crowny, Noeli16, Blackrym et C0co0511 pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**A la prochaine !**

* * *

Réponses Guests : 

**Stella** : La réponse tarde un petit peu, mais ça va aussi ! Merci pour ta review ! ^.^ Jouer avec la religion, c'est prendre le risque effectivement de se faire taper sur les doigts, mais je suis sûrement un peu maso... Je crois que Law n'espérait plus rien, mais il est quand même surpris et déçu XD Quand à la réaction de Marco... Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci encore pour ton soutien, le pacte est engagé de toute façon maintenant ! A la prochaine, biz !

**Blackrym** : Hey ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Je ne sais pas quand va réussir Ace à pécho Marco, je ne sais même pas s'il va réussir un jour... xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu apprécieras également la suite ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ LES PLANS MACHIAVÉLIQUES D'ACE : ABANDONNER POUR MIEUX PRÉSERVER ~**

* * *

On n'a pas baisé. Marco m'a complètement menti et trompé sur la marchandise.

Il m'a parlé pendant une heure pour me dire que ce n'est pas bien de jeter de l'eau des toilettes sur les gens et que sa bible ne sert pas à assommer quelqu'un. Au début, j'ai entendu "bibite", puis j'ai imaginé pendant plusieurs minutes un énorme chibre, appartenant à Marco bien sûr, assommer des gens. Je me suis calmé uniquement parce qu'il me regardait étrangement. Mais je suis sûr que ça ferait un super bon film.

Je trouve quand même que mon piou-piou est de mauvaise foi. Il a même rejeté mon argument de punition divine sur un sodomite pédophile, soi-disant parce que ce n'est pas à moi de décider : Je ne suis ni un messie, ni un apôtre.

… J'ai cherché un peu plus tard comment devenir un messie sur Internet pour le contredire, j'ai vu qu'il fallait devenir footballeur et j'ai la flemme. En plus, je n'aime pas les sports d'équipe. Je suis un solitaire, je me suffis à moi-même et les autres sont généralement nuls.

Du coup, je reste seul avec ma frustration, pendant que Luffy continue sa petite vie active sexuellement avec son faux démon de l'enfer. Personne ne m'aide. Personne ne m'aime. CQFD.

Installé de nouveau sur le canapé, mes yeux perdus sur le plafond, je cherche un nouveau plan. Si l'indésirable n'est pas un démon… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Un troll ? Un mangemort ? Une sirène ?

Pour le dernier, ça expliquerait pourquoi tout le monde lui laisse tout passer et pourquoi Luffy est sous son charme. Je suis le seul intouchable, je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement parce que je suis génial et beaucoup plus charismatique que lui.

Dans tous les cas, il faut que je trouve une nouvelle idée. Le mieux serait un plan où personne ne pourra m'inculper. Pas de témoins, pas de traces…

Si je lui rase les cheveux, peut-être que Luffy verra toute sa laideur et le quittera ?

Sauf que chauve, il ressemblera à un moine shaoline. Et c'est moi le moine shaoline des montagnes. Enfin, moi, je garde mes cheveux. Il ne faut pas déconner, on peut être spirituel et avoir des bulbes sur la tête. Mes mèches sont trop soyeuses pour que je m'en sépare.

Je me fais couper dans mes réflexions par le téléphone fixe qui sonne. Tiens, c'est rare… Généralement, on utilise nos portables. D'une main lasse, j'attrape le combiné derrière moi et le porte à mon oreille.

Je décroche.

— Ouais ?  
— Allô ? C'est quel morveux au téléphone ?

Et je raccroche.

Je repose l'appareil sur son socle et renifle, toujours loin dans mes pensées. J'entends la porte des deux chambres s'ouvrir. Luffy arrive avec un sac sur l'épaule, Sabo en chaussettes. Visiblement, y'en à un qui se barre, l'autre qui a décidé de rester sur mon territoire, aussi appelé mon QG de réflexion.

La blondasse de la fratrie me demande, incrédule.

— T'as déjà raccroché ?  
— Ouais.  
— C'était qui, Ace ?  
— Garp.

Le téléphone sonne de nouveau et je commence à me rendre compte de la connerie que je viens de faire. Je tourne la tête vers mes deux frères et on se toise tous les trois comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous nos pieds.

Luffy enfile ses tongs d'un mouvement rapide.

— Je vous laisse moi, Law m'attend ! A plus !

AH ! L'INDÉSIRABLE ! Ce panda camé à un chez lui, en plus ! Si ça se trouve, il habite dans une cave et fait un commerce illicite dans sa baraque ! Il va peut-être séquestrer Luffy ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer à haute voix le fond de ma pensée, que la porte claque derrière mon petit frère. Il est beaucoup trop rapide pour ma flemme.

Le téléphone sonne toujours.

Je regarde Sabo, qui me fixe également. Il me pointe du doigt.

— Tu as raccroché. Tu répares ta connerie.  
— Pardon ?!

Il lève ses deux mains pour se dédouaner totalement de mon geste. Le fixe arrête de sonner de façon intempestive, nous faisant soupirer tous les deux de soulagement.

Mais il ne tarde pas à se faire entendre de nouveau.

Sabo me pointe le combiné du doigt et je grogne en le reprenant entre mes doigts. Que des chiffes molles, sérieusement.

Je décroche avec un sourire crispé, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de parler à mon grand-père tyrannique. Le seul truc qui me pousse à faire un effort, c'est de me dire que tant qu'il téléphone, il ne vient pas. Et ça, c'est indéniablement une bonne chose.

— Oui ?  
— Ah ! Enfin ! Ça a coupé !  
— Ouais ça a coupé…  
— Vous avez encore des problèmes de ligne ? Faut encore que j'appelle le service ?! Ils vont m'entendre ceux-là…  
— Ah non, ça a coupé parce que j'ai raccroché.

… Pourquoi je ne sais pas fermer ma gueule ? Je suis trop honnête, ça me perdra… J'entends Sabo se claquer la tête dans sa paume, tentant visiblement de s'assommer, puis faire des grands gestes de bras en marmonnant et en retournant dans sa chambre. Ah, parce qu'en plus, il m'abandonne ?!

J'écoute vaguement le vieux me traiter de vaurien et de "sale petit chenapan des montagnes". Ça me prouve encore une fois que j'ai tout pour habiter dans un monastère, comme le moine à l'intelligence supérieure que je suis, même si ce n'est pas mon but dans la vie. Parce que l'abstinence ne me va pas.

Par contre, y'en a un à qui l'abstinence irait bien… Pour faire casser son couple. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je laisse le vieux parler et me hurler dessus au téléphone, ça lui fait du bien et le maintien en forme. J'attends.

Au bout d'un moment, il semble se lasser. Il soupire et me demande.

— Et les deux autres fripouilles, elles sont où ?

Ça y'est, c'est le moment… Le moment où tout va basculer. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

— Sabo est dans sa chambre, il ne veut pas te parler et Luffy est parti... Chez son copain.  
— Et bah pour une fois qu'il ne ramène pas des gens bizarres à la maison. Dis-lui d'arrêter ça d'ailleurs, sinon je l'envoie à la marine.

Mais c'est vraiment une obsession chez lui, sa marine adorée ! Et après, c'est moi qui ai un problème avec Marco ? Au moins, mon piou-piou, c'est être humain !

Toutefois, il n'a pas encore compris l'ampleur du problème avec Luffy...

— Ok, alors, je lui dirais, mais non. Je ne parlais pas d'un pote, mais d'un copain. Un petit copain.  
— Attends… Quoi ?

OUI ! Enfin ! Quelqu'un de mon avis ! C'est magique, magnifique, j'ai presque envie de pleurer ! Je trouve enfin un acolyte dans ma quête, même si c'est le vieux…

Je vois déjà le plan arriver d'ici… Le grand-père ne va pas apprécier que Luffy ait un mec, parce que ça va le déconcentrer dans ses études et sa vie, déjà que ce n'est pas une lumière et qu'une fenêtre lui fait perdre le fil… Donc le vieux va le mettre dans la marine, loin d'ici, la distance aura raison de leur couple, le parasite va se barrer et je serais enfin débarrassé de lui…

Luffy sera loin, c'est le souci en théorie. C'est un dommage collatéral du plan. Mais en ne voyant que le positif, on peut se dire que ça nous fera des vacances...

La voix du tyran me ramène à la réalité.

— Mais il est consentant ?  
— … Et bah c'est ça le problème, j'ai un doute. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait, il est encore jeune…

Un silence se fait de l'autre côté, Garp semble être en pleine réflexion…

— Je ne parlais pas de Luffy, mais de son mec. Il est consentant ? Il sait ce qu'il fait ? Ou Luffy l'a séquestré comme le scarabée quand il était môme ?  
— … Hein ?

TRAHISON ! DISGRÂCE !

Le vieux n'est pas du tout mon allié ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Tous mes espoirs sont en train de voler en éclats ! Personne ne comprend. J'entends le vieux m'appeler et m'engueuler à l'autre bout du téléphone, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je raccroche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte de la chambre de Sabo s'ouvrir et ses pas revenir au salon. Il voit ma tête, qui ne doit pas être très amicale, puis souffle.

— Me dis pas que tu as encore raccroché.  
— Je ne veux plus lui parler. Il m'a déçu.

Sabo hausse un sourcil, pas sûr de comprendre. Evidemment qu'il ne comprend rien, il n'est pas dans mon camp non plus, celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une famille pareille ?!

Le téléphone sonne de nouveau, Sabo me le pointe du doigt.

— Tu as raccroché, tu…  
— Toi, tu vas bien te faire voir chez les pandas !

Je me retourne, décroche le téléphone sans fil, puis le jette. Par réflexe, il le réceptionne, mais me regarde avec des grands yeux comme si j'étais le diable.

Ouais, bah tremble frangin, j'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de rien.

Soudain, Marco ouvre la porte de l'appartement, s'annonce et pose ses affaires. Je vois Sabo courir vers lui et lui tendre le téléphone en disant que Garp veut lui parler. Ah ! Le menteur ! Le grand-père s'en moque bien de savoir si Marco survit ou non à ces deux-là ! Je ne me compte pas dedans, je suis un amour.

Marco soupire, mais accepte de prendre le téléphone, et commence une discussion calme avec le vieux, en enlevant sa veste de travail.

Je l'observe… Encore… Et Encore… Oh bordel, je n'avais jamais remarqué ce muscle dans son dos, c'est sexy…

Mes yeux s'écarquillent soudainement sous la compréhension.

L'indésirable est vraiment un démon.

C'était ça son but, depuis le début ! M'éloigner de Marco ! Et il a RÉUSSI ! A l'heure qu'il est, sans lui, je serais peut-être déjà marié à mon piou-piou et on en serait à la conception de notre troisième enfant !

Mais non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça parce qu'un démon m'a éloigné du droit chemin !

Tout le monde se fiche de l'avenir de Luffy, de toute façon, je pense qu'il n'en a pas. Qu'il finisse dans la cave de son camé, s'il veut, j'en ai plus rien à faire.

Je dois me concentrer sur la seule chose qui compte vraiment… Je ne me ferai plus jamais avoir.

Mon poulet… Mon chéri… Je reviens vers toi maintenant. Promis, j'arrête les bêtises et je ne me concentre plus que sur toi pour te donner toute l'attention que tu mérites.

Et non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veux plus parler à Garp, c'est un traître.

Il est temps de revenir au plan de base… À ma quête ultime…

* * *

(1)

**Mission** : _**Dégager l'indésirable.**_

**État** : **Abandon, Luffy est un cas désespéré de toute façon.**

* * *

(2)

**Mission** : _**Pécho Marco**_

**État**: _**Le cavalier reprend du service pour monter son étalon.**_

* * *

**~.~**


End file.
